


Undertale Requests: Wishing Place

by Zeliez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliza is the daughter of Sans and Frisk, Alternate Universe - Axetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Porn, Axefell, Characters and personnalities and AU can change depends on the chapter, Dadster (Undertale), Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans (Undertale), Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guardian Frisk (Undertale), Guardians and Sinners AU, Insane Behavior, Insanity, Kinda, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, NSFW, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Frisk (Undertale), Requests, Self Care, Ships changes depends on the chapter, Sinner Sans (Undertale), Sweet Sans, Tags May Change, Unconsciousness, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, Vaginal Sex, Will progress depends if you ask or not, asks, bad dadster, good dadster, hunger, minor gore, nap, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: You walk around several Echo Flowers, their bluish light amazes you.They whisper words several times in the silence of the damp caves of Waterfall.You decide to sit down and listen to the words of a few..._Undertale Requests by YOU
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Sans
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Shine, shine, littlest hope

_Sonicmovie2020 asked: This is going to sound weird for a request but it would be a story about Sans and Gaster (as Sans's father)..._

* * *

Smoke.

Sans automatically recognize that smoke. He follows it slowly until he comes to a skeleton, sitting on a bench, smoking, quietly, while he watches the snow falling non-stop. His father.

It's not the first time Sans caught him smoking, usually, when he's alone, Gaster almost always has a cigarette slipped between his teeth. But he's always avoided doing it in front of him and Papyrus. Often, at the end of the day, while he and Papyrus are in bed, he is outside, still on that same bench, staring at the ceiling of the cave, as if he was trying to pierce the huge rock to get a look at the surface, with his cigarette.

Sans has never dared to disturb him during these moments. But lately...

*hey pops.

"💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎❄︎⚐︎🏱︎ 👍︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 💣︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎📪︎ 🏱︎☹︎☜︎✌︎💧︎☜︎📬︎"  
(SANS. WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, PLEASE.)

*heh. of course, pops.

"🕆︎☝︎☟︎📬︎"  
(UGH.)

Sans sits quietly next to his father. He slowly swings his legs off the floor when he sits on the bench.

He's been joining him from time to time. Often they don't say much. Sometimes Sans brings a book with him and sits quietly next to his father, turning only the pages from time to time.  
But Sans has nothing in his hands this time. He only gets closer to his father's big black coat, and wraps himself in it, enjoying the warm and soft touch of the garment.

"...So... what do you want to discuss with me tonight, Sans?"

Sans looks down, embarrassed and nervous.

He still has a lot of questions, about his surroundings, about his brother, about himself, about the world.

Why is he the big brother?

Why does he work but the others go to school?

Why is he a "little genius"?

Why is Papyrus so small?

How was Papyrus born?

How was he born?

But this time he wants to ask questions about something else. Something his father doesn't like to talk about.

The surface.

The place he's never seen, but where his father spent his childhood.

His father, he's old, very old, Sans knows it.  
*how was... up there?

"..."

His father often dodged his questions about the surface, about humans, about the sky.

It reminds him of war, dead monsters, dead relatives, where they are right now.

The Underground.

"...UP THERE."

*...yeah.

Sans stays silent for several long minutes.

"✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ 👌︎☼︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ ✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎ 👌︎☼︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📬︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☝︎☼︎☜︎✌︎❄︎ 💧︎🕆︎☠︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ 🕆︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎💧︎ ☹︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📪︎ ✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎⚐︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 👍︎✌︎💣︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ✋︎☹︎☹︎🕆︎💣︎✋︎☠︎✌︎❄︎☜︎ 🕆︎💧︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ 💧︎⚐︎ 💣︎✌︎☠︎✡︎ ☹︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎💧︎📪︎ 💧︎⚐︎ 💣︎✌︎☠︎✡︎ 👍︎⚐︎☹︎⚐︎☼︎💧︎📬︎"  
(IT WAS BRIGHT, SANS. VERY BRIGHT. WHEN THE GREAT SUN DIDN'T GIVE US ITS LIGHT, IT WAS THE MOON THAT CAME TO ILLUMINATE US. THERE WAS SO MANY LIGHTS, SO MANY COLORS.)

That was the first time his father ever said that to him.

Sans is ecstatic at the thought of finally having answers, of finally being able to imagine the surface.

A dream place for so many monsters.

*and the stars?

Gaster looks down and looks at his son.

"☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☜︎✡︎☜︎💧︎📬︎"  
(LIKE YOUR EYES.)

Sans blinks a couple of times.

"❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎☼︎💧︎ 💧︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ☝︎☼︎☜︎✌︎❄︎ 🕆︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✋︎☼︎ 💧︎☟︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ 💧︎☟︎✋︎💣︎💣︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎✌︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎😐︎✡︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☜︎✡︎☜︎💧︎ 👎︎⚐︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎✡︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎"  
(THE STARS SOMETIMES, GREAT US THEIR SHOW, AND THEY SHIMMER IN THE VAULT OF THE SKY... LIKE YOUR EYES DO WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY, SANS.)

*like... my eyes.

"📬︎📬︎📬︎✋︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☜︎👎︎📬︎"  
(...INDEED.)

Gaster takes a deep breath and then exhales. Another cloud of smoke.

*maybe that's why i'm here.

"HM?"

He puts his head down.

*maybe i'm a reminder of the stars for you, so you don't forget.

Gaster blinks, several times. He sighs and then giggles softly. He puts his hand on Sans' skull, amused.

"✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎💣︎🏱︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎☠︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎☼︎☼︎✡︎ 💧︎👍︎☜︎☠︎☜︎📪︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎"  
(YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY STARRY SCENE, SON.)

*...really?

"📬︎📬︎📬︎⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎📬︎"  
(...OF COURSE.)

He uses that warm and tender tone, with that smile full of kindness.

Sans raises his head and looks up at the ceiling of the Underground, so dark, so far away. It's a huge barrier that cuts them off from the rest of the world, from the sky.

*one day, i want to see the sky, the sun, the moon, and the stars.

"📬︎📬︎📬︎❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎"  
(...THAT'S WHAT I WANT, SANS.)

*you think i could?

"📬︎📬︎📬︎✋︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✋︎🕯︎💣︎ ❄︎☼︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎💧︎❄︎ ✋︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☼︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎💧︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎📬︎ 💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎ 💧︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎👎︎✌︎✡︎ 🕈︎☜︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ ☞︎✋︎☝︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎ ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎✌︎☼︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☼︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎😐︎💧︎📪︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☼︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ✋︎❄︎📬︎"  
(...I DONT KNOW, SANS. BUT I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN. YOU'RE TRYING THE BEST YOU CAN. MAYBE SOMEDAY WE'LL FIGURE OUT HOW THE BARRIER WORKS, HOW TO BREAK IT.)

*...why did the humans lock us in here?

"👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ 🕈︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✌︎☞︎☼︎✌︎✋︎👎︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ 👎︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎💧︎ 🏱︎☜︎⚐︎🏱︎☹︎☜︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ❄︎☜︎☼︎☼︎✋︎☞︎✋︎☜︎👎︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎📬︎ 👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ 💧︎✌︎☞︎☜︎📪︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☠︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ☟︎✌︎☼︎💣︎📬︎"  
(BECAUSE THEY WERE AFRAID, SANS. AND THE MOST DANGEROUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD ARE THE TERRIFIED ONE. BECAUSE THEY WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE SAFE, EVEN DO HARM.)

*...are all humans afraid?

"📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎☠︎︎⚐︎︎📬︎︎ ☹︎︎✋︎︎😐︎︎☜︎︎ 🕆︎︎💧︎︎📪︎︎ ☟︎︎🕆︎︎💣︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎ ✌︎︎☼︎︎☜︎︎ ☝︎︎⚐︎︎⚐︎︎👎︎︎ ✌︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎ 👌︎︎✌︎︎👎︎︎ ✌︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎✡︎︎ 💣︎︎✌︎︎😐︎︎☜︎︎ ☝︎︎⚐︎︎⚐︎︎👎︎︎ ✌︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎ 👌︎︎✌︎︎👎︎︎ 👎︎︎☜︎︎👍︎︎✋︎︎💧︎︎✋︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎📪︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎🕯︎︎💧︎︎ 🕈︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎ 👎︎︎☜︎︎☞︎︎✋︎︎☠︎︎☜︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎💣︎︎📬︎︎ ✌︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎ 💧︎︎⚐︎︎💣︎︎☜︎︎ ☟︎︎🕆︎︎💣︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎ ☹︎︎⚐︎︎✞︎︎☜︎︎👎︎︎ 🕆︎︎💧︎︎📪︎︎ ☟︎︎🕆︎︎💣︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎ 🕈︎︎☟︎︎⚐︎︎ 🕈︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎☜︎︎ 👍︎︎☹︎︎⚐︎︎💧︎︎☜︎︎ ❄︎︎⚐︎︎ 🕆︎︎💧︎︎📬︎︎ ☠︎︎⚐︎︎❄︎︎ ✌︎︎☹︎︎☹︎︎ ☟︎︎🕆︎︎💣︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎ ☟︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎☜︎︎👎︎︎ 🕆︎︎💧︎︎📪︎︎ 🕈︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎❄︎︎☜︎︎👎︎︎ 🕆︎︎💧︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ ☝︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎☜︎︎📬︎︎ ☹︎︎⚐︎︎⚐︎︎😐︎︎ ✌︎︎❄︎︎ 🏱︎︎☼︎︎✋︎︎☠︎︎👍︎︎☜︎︎💧︎︎💧︎︎ 👍︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎☼︎︎✌︎︎📪︎︎ 💧︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎ ☹︎︎⚐︎︎✞︎︎☜︎︎💧︎︎ 💣︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎❄︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎💧︎︎📬︎︎"  
(...NO. LIKE US, HUMANS ARE GOOD AND BAD AND THEY MAKE GOOD AND BAD DECISIONS, THAT'S WHAT DEFINE THEM. AND SOME HUMANS LOVED US, HUMANS WHO WHERE CLOSE TO US. NOT ALL HUMANS HATED US, WANTED US... GONE. LOOK AT PRINCESS CHARA, SHE LOVES MONSTERS.)

*...i don't like princess chara.

"✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎ 👎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☠︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎✋︎︎︎😐︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 💣︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ ✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎☼︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎📪︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📬︎︎︎"  
(YOU DON'T LIKE ANYONE BUT ME AND YOUR BROTHER, SANS.)

*that's not true. i like... the ice-cream guy. and grillby. and alphys in the lab.

"💣︎☟︎💣︎📬︎"  
(MHM.)

*hey pops.

"📬︎📬︎📬︎💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎"  
(...SANS...)

*do you think... the surface is worth it?

"📬︎📬︎📬︎🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💣︎☜︎✌︎☠︎✍︎"  
(...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?)

*even if we see the sky... humans, there'll always be some who are afraid, right? they'll send us back here, or they'll try to find another way to make us disappear. so deep down... is it really worth it?

"✋︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📬︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✋︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎😐︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎📪︎ 💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☟︎🕆︎💣︎✌︎☠︎💧︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎ 👍︎✋︎✞︎✋︎☹︎✋︎☪︎☜︎👎︎📪︎ 💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎ 🕈︎☜︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎👎︎ 💧︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎😐︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎ ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎📬︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🏱︎✌︎🏱︎✡︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ ✌︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎😐︎✡︎ ✌︎❄︎ ☹︎☜︎✌︎💧︎❄︎ ⚐︎☠︎👍︎☜︎📬︎"  
(I DON'T KNOW. BUT I THINK WITH TIME, MAYBE THE HUMANS WILL BE MORE CIVILIZED, MAYBE WE'LL FIND SOME WAY TO WORK THINGS OUT. ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU AND PAPYRUS TO BE ABLE TO SEE THE SKY AT LEAST ONCE.)

*at least once.

"✡︎☜︎💧︎"  
(YES.)

* the humans should have sent us into space, at least we'd see the stars, and the moon, and the sun all the time and everyone would be happy.

"📬︎📬︎📬︎💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎📬︎"  
(...MAYBE.)

*...i'd ask if they can send us there. that way... everybody wins, right?

"📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎🕈︎︎☟︎︎⚐︎︎ 😐︎︎☠︎︎⚐︎︎🕈︎︎💧︎︎📪︎︎ 💧︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎📬︎︎"  
(...WHO KNOWS, SANS.)

Sans gets closer to his father and puts his arms around him.

"🕈︎︎☟︎︎⚐︎︎ 😐︎︎☠︎︎⚐︎︎🕈︎︎💧︎︎📬︎︎"  
(WHO KNOWS.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)


	2. The Wrong Side of Heaven (Frisk x Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We walk at the edge of a line all our lives. Sometimes we cross it when we make a bad decision, sometimes we cross it again when we make the right choice. This line is a symbol of where we will end up when we die. Underground or Above. 
> 
> The Underground is the underworld where the people who crossed the line and didn't have the time before they died to make a good choice. It's the land of the Sinners, the creatures who desperately seek to get out by swapping places with a living being who may still be corrupt.
> 
> Above, this is the holy and divine purpose of the livings, this is the land of those who have made the right decision, the Guardians, those who, in turn, must protect the living from the Sinners who seek to corrupt them.
> 
> It's a law that has existed for centuries. Sinners, Underground, Guardians, Above.
> 
> Every choice has its importance. Regret has no place in this world.
> 
> Surely, its greatest flaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my Wattpad account, a friend, SonamysUnivers had asked if I could make a Frans one-shot, here her words (translated):
> 
> I don't really know if there's already an au like that on undertale but I wonder what it would be like if Sans was meant to corrupt souls and Frisk had the opposite (she's not human but she could very well have been one just like Sans) well it was an idea just like that X) 
> 
> So I write it, and publish it. She’s okay with me translating this, for you, to read.
> 
> So here’s the one shot, with an another AU: Sinner and Guardian AU

We walk at the edge of a line all our lives. Sometimes we cross it when we make a bad decision, sometimes we cross it again when we make the right choice. This line is a symbol of where we will end up when we die. Underground or Above. 

The Underground is the underworld where the people who crossed the line and didn't have the time before they died to make a good choice. It's the land of the Sinners, the creatures who desperately seek to get out by swapping places with a living being who may still be corrupt.

Above, this is the holy and divine purpose of the livings, this is the land of those who have made the right decision, the Guardians, those who, in turn, must protect the living from the Sinners who seek to corrupt them.

It's a law that has existed for centuries. Sinners, Underground, Guardians, Above.

Every choice has its importance. Regret has no place in this world.

Surely, its greatest flaw.

It's in this world that Frisk, a Guardian, lived, she has made a name in the Guardians, "the Angel of Mercy". The one with a pure soul who always succeeds in protecting the living she has chosen.

...That doesn't mean she's protected.

It's even said that her chosen ones are guaranteed to go to Above after they die.

... But every certainty is always called into question at some point.

_ _ _

The Underground, land of the Sinners.

A skeleton smiles in the dark.

Why deny all the pleasures of life just to reach an eternal paradise, so boring, so simple?

He walks in slow steps to reach a silhouette that silently watches the purple rivers of Waterfall.

💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎(SANS)

The figure turns his head. He doesn't answer him but stares at him silently.

✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎☟︎✌︎💣︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✌︎ 👌︎✌︎👎︎ 💧︎✋︎☠︎☠︎☜︎☼︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎📬︎(YOU SHAME ME, MY SON. WHAT A BAD SINNER YOU ARE.)

*i don't need to hear what you're saying to feel your disappointment.

He smiles slyly, proud of his accomplishment.

*it's a good thing. keep on being ashamed of me, gaster. as much as i'm ashamed of you.

🏱︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎❄︎✋︎👍︎📬︎ (PATHETIC.)

*and proud of it.

Wingdings grunts and takes a step back.

He'd have thought the Underground would change his progeny. But nothing does.

He gave life to children filled with hope and goodness.

Pathetic.

☝︎☜︎❄︎ ⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📪︎ ☝︎⚐︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☼︎💧︎❄︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎✌︎☹︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎ 👎︎✋︎💧︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎☼︎📬︎ (GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, GO CORRUPT THE FIRST MORTAL YOU SEE AND FINALLY DISAPPEAR.)

*all right... gaster.

He knows how much he hates that name.

Of course, he uses it constantly.

Sans gets up slowly. He raises his head and looks up at the sky.

The place he could never get to.

He takes one last look at Wingdings before he teleports.

He doesn't want to make his brother wait.

That would be rude... wouldn't it?

_ _ _

Frisk opens her eyes suddenly.

She feels this dark, corrupt presence approaching her protectee.

She looks at him and around him, but nothing seems to appear suspicious.

She tightens her grip on her bow, a hand slips behind her back to take an arrow in her quiver.

Her target is somewhere.

She doesn't know where it is yet, but she's going to hunt it.

No one touches her protectee.

Not after...

A moment of regret, hesitation makes her waver. But she shakes her head and buries those feelings.

It's not the time.

It's never the time.

"HAVE A NICE DAY!"

She smiles softly at her protectee's strong, peculiar voice.

Papyrus, a skeletal monster who grew up without a guardian.

The Guardians didn't like to protect monsters, few of them would protect those "creatures that should live in the Underground with the Sinners".

Frisk often questioned this system of choice judgment.

She is certain that not all Sinners are unscrupulous criminals.

Just like not all Guardians are necessarily unbiased, kind, and pure creatures.

But no matter how much she hates the system, she has to live with it.

What could she do about it anyway?

She becomes alarmed again when she senses this threatening presence getting closer to Papyrus.

She spreads her wings and flies away, watching carefully the surroundings, the shadows, the hiding places.

But she doesn't see any pair of wings on the individuals surrounding Papyrus.

No Sinner in sight.

* * *

The symbol of the Guardians is their pure and white wings, which are often confused with the angels of certain religions.

There is no better compliment to give to a Guardian than "Angel".

The Sinners also have wings. Some have these wings of black feather, others have blood-red scales, others even have these wings made of bones, thin but agile. The Sinners have all kinds of wings, many colors, many kinds.

But none have the pure white pair of wings of the Guardians.

Sans doesn't know how much he admired the white feathers of the Chosen. Their purity, their brilliance.

He has long since torn off his wings.

Sometimes he still remembers the pain in his ribs when he tore off his skeletal wings.

He's not like his father. He'll never be like him.

And sometimes, just like that, with nothing but his aura, without Sinners to surround him, he feels alive again.

Like he's got this new chance.

But he knows the truth.

He sees his brother waving goodbye to his friend, Undyne.

He's proud of what he's become.

It doesn't matter if he's Sinner, Guardian, or alive. Sans has always been his guardian, and he will always be. No matter what he's become.

He's his brother before anything else.

_ _ _

Frisk has felt for a long time this dark and threatening aura that surrounds Papyrus sometimes. She doesn't know how or why, especially since Papyrus hasn't done anything that could be considered a bad choice.

He's always so pure, so patient and enthusiastic. One day she was afraid for that purity, for his innocence. But Papyrus proved otherwise.

Papyrus is more "Guardian" than some of the Guardians. Then she is.

She smiles melancholically.

Then she looks down.

Skeletal wings.

She spreads her wings at once, takes out an arrow, and pricks towards the Sinner.

But suddenly... something appears in front of her?

A skeletal... weapon in the shape of a dragon skull staring at Sinner.

*gaster.

She lowered her head.

She sees a skeleton, hands in his pockets, staring at the Sinner.

...He can... see him?

How can a living...

Then she notices his aura.

No. He's a Sinner.

But they seem to confront each other...? Why would they...

Frisk curses her curiosity and hides to listen, but she stays calm, ready to shoot at any moment. You never know what might happen.

The winged Sinner stares at the other one with hatred.

🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎ ❄︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☼︎⚐︎☹︎☜︎ 💧︎☜︎☼︎✋︎⚐︎🕆︎💧︎☹︎✡︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎✍︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☝︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎💧︎❄︎✌︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☹︎✋︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 📬︎📬︎📬︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☜︎👍︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎✏︎ (WHEN WILL YOU FINALLY TAKE YOUR ROLE SERIOUSLY, SANS? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE TO CORRUPT THE LIVING... ...NOT PROTECT THEM!)

She doesn't understand a word he says.

*...i never asked to end up in the underground. w i t h y o u.

He steps forward. Bones appear behind him.

*...and my brother... the one i've protected for years... won't be your dish today, gaster.

☞︎🕆︎☠︎☠︎✡︎📬︎ 💧︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎☜︎☠︎✡︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ☜︎✠︎✋︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☠︎👍︎☜︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ☺︎🕆︎👎︎☝︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎ (FUNNY. SO YOU DENY YOUR OWN EXISTENCE, YOUR OWN JUDGMENT.)

Then she screams, terrified.

Both skeletons' expressions have changed. Both are furious at each other.

*you will not touch papyrus. neither today nor in the days to come.

☹︎☜︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 👌︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☠︎⚐︎ ☹︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☼︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✌︎ ☞︎✌︎💣︎✋︎☹︎✡︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎🕯︎💧︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📪︎ ❄︎✋︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 👌︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎🕯︎💧︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☝︎⚐︎❄︎❄︎☜︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎📬︎ (LEAVE YOUR BROTHER SANS. YOU NO LONGER HAVE A FAMILY. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN NOW. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S STILL HERE, TIED TO YOUR BROTHER WHO'S FORGOTTEN YOU.)

*the only person in my "family" that i abandoned is you, gaster.

Papyrus. They're talking about her protectee...

She doesn't know why this unwinged Sinner protects Papyrus, but...

...she bows her bow and points to the winged skeleton.

She closes one eye, takes a deep breath... and shoots.

The winged skeleton screams, surprised by the arrow that has pierced one of its wings.

She rearms her bow again.

☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ (GUARDIAN...)

And she shoots again.

She sees a laser hitting her target.

The other Sinner also fights...

She would like to understand the situation but now is clearly not the time.

She sincerely hopes that she doesn't have to face two Sinners on the same day.

She takes a look at Papyrus who always talks quietly with a human.

He's fine. For now.

 **👎︎✌︎💣︎☠︎✋︎❄︎✏︎** ( **DAMNIT**!)

Sans smirks slyly.

*what? having trouble dealing with the pain, gaster?

🏱︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎❄︎︎✋︎︎👍︎︎ 💧︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎✏︎︎ ☟︎︎⚐︎︎☼︎︎☼︎︎✋︎︎👌︎︎☹︎︎☜︎︎ 🏱︎︎☼︎︎⚐︎︎☝︎︎☜︎︎☠︎︎✡︎︎📬︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎ 👎︎︎✋︎︎💧︎︎☝︎︎🕆︎︎💧︎︎❄︎︎ 💣︎︎☜︎︎📪︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎ ✌︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎☼︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ (PATHETIC SON! HORRIBLE PROGENY. YOU DISGUST ME, YOU AND YOUR...)

***don't you dare say a word about papyrus.**

Wingdings plucks out the arrows and flies away.

⚐︎︎☠︎︎☜︎︎ 👎︎︎✌︎︎✡︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎🕯︎︎☹︎︎☹︎︎ ☝︎︎✋︎︎✞︎︎☜︎︎ ✋︎︎☠︎︎📪︎︎ ⚐︎︎☠︎︎☜︎︎ 👎︎︎✌︎︎✡︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎🕯︎︎☹︎︎☹︎︎ 👍︎︎⚐︎︎☼︎︎☼︎︎🕆︎︎🏱︎︎❄︎︎ ☟︎︎✋︎︎💣︎︎📬︎︎ ✌︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎ ✋︎︎🕯︎︎☹︎︎☹︎︎ ☹︎︎✌︎︎🕆︎︎☝︎︎☟︎︎ ⚐︎︎🕆︎︎❄︎︎ ☹︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎👎︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎ 👎︎︎✌︎︎✡︎︎📬︎︎ 💣︎︎✡︎︎ 💧︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎📬︎︎ (ONE DAY YOU'LL GIVE IN, ONE DAY YOU'LL CORRUPT HIM. AND I'LL LAUGH OUT LOUD THAT DAY. MY SON.)

*don't count on me to make you laugh, gaster.

He disappears underground.

Probably to rest and heal.

Sans stares at his wounds.

He needs to heal, but not now. He doesn't want to see his father now.

"Sinner."

He feels the arrowhead pointing at him.

He turns his head.

"I advise you to stay away from my protectee."

*...

It's a Guardian. He knows her title, "Angel of Mercy", the name that some Sinners chant. The one who has always been victorious in the protection of her chosen ones. The one who has always repelled the Sinners.

The one who has never killed a single Sinner.

*mercy.

"Sinner."

*who is your protectee?

"It doesn't matter who is he, where is he... The important thing is that you're too close."

*is it him?

He points to a human walking not far from him.

Frisk doesn't answer.

*no, it's not him... so...

"I won't play this game with you, Sinner. Leave if you don't want to end up like your comrade."

*don't talk about gaster like a comrade. he's a bastard.

Frisk trembles under his intense gaze.

Sans sighs.

*look, i think we started on the wrong foot, i'm... *

"Sinner."

*uh... yes. but I have a name. sans... sans the skeleton.

"I don't care about your name."

*who are you protecting? i would move.

"... step away from the skeleton."

Sans freezes.

*...papyrus?

"Get away!"

Sans runs, not wanting to end up in a rain of arrows.

He looks happily at his brother.

He's protected by Angel of Mercy.

At least he'll end up where he deserves to be.

" You shall not corrupt my protectee, Sinner."

*sans. please.

"Sinner."

Sans sighs.

He looks at Frisk and stares at his bow.

*i'm not here to corrupt him.

"Ah. As if."

*i'm serious. paps is my brother, at least... when i was alive. i died young and i know not many guardians give a shit about monsters, so i tried to protect him the best i could. sinner or not... i'm his brother. it's my job to protect him.

"...Do you have any proof?"

*i can prove it, but I have to get close to him.

"..."

Frisk gives him a nod, allowing him to approach.

She is Angel of Mercy, ready to give anyone a second chance.

He smiles and approaches his brother.

*hey paps.

Papyrus stops.

He turns around. And he looks at Sans.

Frisk's instincts tell her that it's horrible, that her protectee is going to be corrupted, that she has to shoot this "sans", that she...

But she sees Papyrus' eyes filled with joy and love.

"BROTHER!"

*sup bro?

"YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP", BROTHER?! YOU DIDN'T VISIT THE LAST MONTH! I WAS SO WORRIED! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR VISIT!"

*heh. yeah... i'm sorry.

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

*i know, i know... i was a little busy, **tibia** honest.

Silence...

"SANS! STOP WITH THE STUPID PUNS! HOW CAN YOU SPOIL YOUR VISIT WITH THESE TASTELESS JOKES!"

*i'm only **taste** -ing you, bro. maybe one day, you will like my punny jokes.

"SANS!"

*heh heh.

Her protectee was quietly conversing with the Sinner, who claimed to be his brother.

Papyrus' pure soul wasn't beginning to corrupt. Sans said the truth, he meant him no harm.

"So you speak the truth."

Sans glances at Frisk.

*eyyy bro, i have a good joke for ya.

"NO."

*come onnn. knock knock.

"SANS..."

*knock knock.

"...WHO'S THERE?"

*heaven.

"...HEAVEN WHO?"

*do you **heaven** thought that angel of mercy could be your guardian?

"ANGEL OF MERCY? REALLY?"

*yuuup.

"Sans, you're not supposed to reveal..."

*and i'm not supposed to protect my brother but to corrupt him. i don't play by the rules, mercy.

"SANS IS ONLY CHEATING! I ALREADY TOLD HIM HE HAD TO AT LEAST BRIBE SOMEONE TO JOIN ME AT ABOVE, BUT MY BROTHER'S TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING!"

*yuuupp.

"HONESTLY, SANS, YOU COULD MAKE MORE OF AN EFFORT."

*and give up my title of "lazybone"? Never, paps.

Papyrus rolls his eyes. 

"ANGEL? YOU CAN HEAR ME, CAN'T YOU? CHANGE MY BROTHER'S DECISION! HONESTLY! HE CAN'T STAY UNDERGROUND FOREVER!"

*meh. the underground, when you get used to it it's not as horrible as the legends say.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA WORK PROPERLY AS A SINNER, SANS !"

*i don't wannnt tooo.

Papyrus crosses his arms, grumbling Sans for his behavior as he laughs softly.

Then they stop.

"ALREADY?"

*heh. i guess i'm getting less magic from the fight earlier... well, see ya later, paps.

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, SANS!"

then sans disappears from papyrus' sight.

*...because someone cares about you.

"So... Sans."

*oh. you're calling by my name now, huh?

Frisk ignores him.

"You're a Sinner... but you've never tried to corrupt a living person?"

*nah. it's... too much work for me.

He's looking at Papyrus.

*...it's not fair to send someone to replace me. i made a mistake. i'll take responsibility for it.

"..."

*heh.

"Why... don't you have wings?"

*...

Sans looks at Frisk.

*why do you have wings?

"Because I'm a Guardian? All Guardians have wings! All Sinners have wings too! Then why do you..."

*i cut them off. maybe that's why i don't corrupt because i'm not like the other sinners.

"...Cut?"

*yup. a long time ago now.

He closes his eyes.

*welp. im goin'. i need to take care of these injuries.

He looks at Frisk.

*take care of my bro, 'k?

"Hold on!"

But he vanishes.

"...Sans."

_ _ _

_Tears._

_A cry for help._

_Begging._

_Sadistic laughter._

_Sharp words..._

_A shot._

_A bone._

_Two souls are broken that night._

Sans opens his sockets. The darkness of the Underground greets him after his nightmare. No wonder it's so dark in the Underground. Sometimes he's happy to be a skeleton, he doesn't have to worry about the lack of light, but sometimes he hates being what he is.

A skeleton.

HIS son.

He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Hey. Smiley Trashbag."

He looks at the person waiting for him at the door.

"Is it true you attacked, Lord Gaster?"

*that idiot? yeah.

The human laughs.

She stares at him with her red eyes.

"Frankly, I don't understand you sometimes."

She looks away.

"You're the only one who doesn't seek a second chance, to corrupt another mortal."

*heh. nahhh.

"...Weird."

Sans shrugs, not interested.

*as if you were better than me... chara...

She rolls her eyes.

"I may not be the most active Sinner, but I don't do anything like you, Comedian.

*heh.

He looks down and smiles softly, with melancholy and regret.

*yeah. i know.

_ _ _

_Tears._

_Flames._

_Begging._

_An outstretched hand._

_She failed that night._

Sans the skeleton.

An unwilling Sinner, as Frisk likes to call him.

It's a presence she finds quite regularly when she visits Papyrus.

He isn't necessarily visible to his brother, he observes him in silence. Sometimes she joins him.

He doesn't say much about him, he prefers to talk about his brother, about his exploits and the puns he is particularly fond of.

But one day...

"What's the Underground like?"

Sinners Land was forbidden to the Guardians just as Above was forbidden to the Sinners. No one transcended that rule.

But a rule is meant to be broken... right?

*it's dark down there. it's a place of all pleasure, no rules... no respect for anything. egotism reigns over there. but if you're not in the most dangerous and crowded places... it's ok. i often avoid going to the "capital", new hell, a real city where nobody sleeps. heh. new hell is really the perfect representation of what the legends say about the underground.

"... You said it wasn't that bad."

*nah. waterfall for example, in some places you can find a quiet moment. snowdin too. honestly, the underground isn't that bad, if you forget the sinners that live there.

Then he turns to her, curious.

*and above? how is it?

"...It's quiet, calm. Most Guardians don't stay there for long. I mean... at first, it's beautiful. A magnificent view of the land of the living, incredible architecture... but one day you get tired of the scenery, and finally it becomes a dormitory."

Frisk smiles.

"Above is boring, often the Guardians prefer to spend time with the living. Here, there's always something going on."

*hm.

"... You are staying long in the Underground?"

*heh. yeah. when i'm not with papyrus... i'm down there.

"It's not boring, then."

*heh... well. you could say that, i suppose.

Frisk blinks several times, puzzled.

*it's... complicated to explain. you'd have to go there to understand it.

He reaches out his hand.

"...I'm not going to the Underground, Sans. It's forbidden."

*i don't remember that. above is forbidden for sinners, they can never reach it, but as far as i know, i've never known a story about a Guardian who couldn't reach the Underground.

"Because no Guardian is gonna try to get to the Underground."

*and then, you'll be the first.

"No."

*come on. you're a guardian! how do you expect anything to happen to you in the underground? you've already been chosen as pure, it's not like i'm corrupting you or anything.

"It's immoral and forbidden."

*mercyyyy.

"No."

*you're boring.

"I prefer to be careful."

He laughs.

* come on. it's not like i'm taking you to new hell. the underground is huge. there are quiet, peaceful places.

"The Underground is filthy."

*and your presence will purify it.

"..."

She looks at him and looks at his skeletal hand.

"..."

She sighs but opens her palm, reaching for Sans' hand.

"Mercy!"

She screams and walks away automatically.

"I feel Sinner's presence! Do you know where it is..."

" Uh..."

She looks at Sans who keeps staring at her, impassive.

"I... I... I don't know, Guardian!"

*heh.

Frisk glares at him.

The Guardian sits next to her.

She avoids looking at Sans.

"He must hide in the shadows ... These Sinners... They will do anything for their own personal desire."

*...

"..."

"I don't understand you, Mercy. How can you let them get away...?"

*...

"My role is to protect the living, not to kill the Sinners."

Sans smiles softly at those words.

"But..."

"We don't share the same point of view, Guardian. But don't worry, I'll be watching for Sinners in the area."

The Guardian hesitates but finally sighs.

"All right, Angel of Mercy. I'm trusting you."

She nods gently, a calm and solemn expression replaces her hesitation earlier.

They both watch the Guardian fly away.

"...He's gone."

* ...mercy ... a guardian who lies ... what an irony.

She frowns.

"I shouldn't hang out with you, Sans."

*yup.

"..."

*you should attack me on sight, beat... kill me. like other guardians do.

"..."

*but you don't do it, angel. you don't chase us away as some do.

He giggles, amused by her choices.

*what a pure soul you are, mercy.

She closes her eyes.

"Yeah... "Pure"..."

*...mercy?

She sighs.

"I'm... I'm... I'm leaving."

*you know... my proposal still stands.

"The Underground?"

He nods.

"No. I will not fall. I won't cross the line."

He shrugs his shoulders as he watches her fly to Above.

✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎ (INTERESTING.)

Sans turns around, alive when he hears that familiar voice.

✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ 💧︎💣︎✌︎☼︎❄︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎✌︎☹︎💧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ (YOU'RE SMART, MY SON. YOU DO NOT CORRUPT MORTALS... YOU CORRUPT THAT GUARDIAN...)

Wingdings laughs.

*i corrupt no one. unlike you, gaster.

Wingdings chuckles softly.

✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎☝︎☠︎⚐︎☼︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ 👎︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎💧︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💧︎❄︎🕆︎🏱︎✋︎👎︎📪︎ ❄︎⚐︎⚐︎📬︎  
(YOU'RE IGNORANT OF WHAT YOU'RE DOING SANS. THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU STUPID, TOO.)

He sighs.

✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎👎︎ 👌︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎ ☜︎✠︎👍︎☜︎☹︎☹︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ 💧︎✋︎☠︎☠︎☜︎☼︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎👎︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎ ✌︎👍︎👍︎☜︎🏱︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ✌︎👍︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ (YOU'D BE AN EXCELLENT SINNER LIKE ME IF YOU'D FINALLY ACCEPT YOUR ACTIONS.)

*fuck you.

Wingdings smiles.

✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ 💣︎✌︎👎︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎📬︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 👎︎✌︎✡︎ ✋︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎✋︎☪︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☞︎✌︎👍︎☜︎📬︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ✋︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ ☹︎✌︎🕆︎☝︎☟︎📬︎ 👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎✋︎☪︎☜︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☼︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎ ✌︎☹︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎📬︎ (YOU CORRUPT, MY SON. THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE MADE FOR. AND ONE DAY I'LL SEE THE REALIZATION ON YOUR FACE. AND I'LL LAUGH. BECAUSE YOU'LL REALIZE I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG.)

_ _ _

Frisk has always been aware of the line in front of her. It only took one step for her to be on the wrong side.

Sans had crossed it. So many people had crossed it.

But sometimes she doubted that line.

Curiosity, murder, actions were condemned. But why didn't the words matter?

How could these Guardians... not be condemned...?

"Honestly, the Monsters should join the Sinners in the Underground. Who wants to protect such creatures?"

"Isn't it basically the same thing? Sinners, Monsters..."

Frisk doesn't know how many times she's heard similar words, the point is... they're kind of right.

But it's their fault.

Because of the Guardians' lack of protection from the Monsters, they're easy targets for the Sinners. So they become Sinners when they die... Many Sinners are monsters and more humans are Guardians. The few monster Guardians aren't very welcome here. Above and beyond.

...

Sometimes she wonders if she's at Above. The divine and sacred land of the Guardians.

Because she sees it clearly. Sins aren't only among living people or Sinners. Sins continue to lurk among the Guardians. Selfishness, contempt, egocentricity, the pleasure of belittling...

Frisk closes his eyes. She wonders if it's the same in the Underground. If deep down, there are no limits. And that the Guardians and the Sinners... aren't so different.

Sans is a Sinner, but he has decided to protect and not corrupt. And some Guardians choose to condemn the living for their own world view, abandoning their duty to protect everyone.

Maybe she's just on the wrong side of heaven.

_ _ _

"Fuck off!"

Sans stares at the scene in front of him.

He sees a group of monsters furious at another monster on the ground rubbing his cheek.

"Pervert."

"Seriously, do you know about personal space?"

Sans sighs and leans on his hand, annoyed by yet another pervert from the bar.

The monster is staring at the others.

"Pretend you're innocent! We're all Sinners here..."

He laughs.

"Limits don't exist! Rules don't exist..."

Sans feels a burning presence behind him.

"Sans."

He glances behind him.

Grillby gives him a nod. Sans sighs but nods.

*great.

He steps off his stool and heads towards the riot, hands in his pockets.

*hey, buddy.

The monster looks at him scornfully.

"What do you want?"

Sans shrugs.

*me? nothing. but my buddy grillby over there... don't appreciate your loud racket especially when you're at fault in this whole thing.

"Seriously?! I'm in the Underground! Not Above! Since when do we have rules of respect around here?!"

*uhh... since... always? what the fuck.

Sans rolls his eyes.

*oh. you're new.

Doggo's getting closer to Sans.

*look. if you really want a rough place, where anything is allowed, you can go to new hell or the ruins, if it's murder you're after. but somewhere else? there are rules. if you come here, you respect them.

"We are in the Underground."

*and i'm a skeleton.

He still sees the fury and confusion in the eyes of the other monster.

*pal. my buddy grillby doesn't like your kind, attacking women like they're fucking objects. if you want hookers go to new hell. but don't even think about pushing it. angry grillby isn't something you want to see.

The monster laughs.

"And can I ask why he won't come to talk to me in person, this Grillby?"

Grillby flames are growing.

Sans sees it and displays a nervous grin.

*this guy's better at making great burgers than talking. so i'm on it.

"Didn't you get the message?!"

"Get the hell out of here! You're disgusting!"

Sans sighs as he watches the monster take slow steps, staring them down the whole way to the door.

The other monsters turned to the human who'd been attacked.

If there's one thing Sans appreciates here, it's that everyone treats each other the same.

If you don't go to New Hell or Ruins, of course.

He takes the ketchup bottle from the bar.

He takes a look at the cave ceiling.

But it's not perfect here.

He wonders if it's better, Above.

It must be, after all, this is Guardian land.

_ _ _

"Your offer still stands, doesn't it?"

Sans stops.

He watched in amazement as Frisk's white wings, finding them soft and firm in places.

The Guardians always fascinated him.

*...my offer?

"The Underground."

He stares at her silently, surprised. He lowers his arms and stares at the ground.

*uhh. yeah. but why now?

Frisk opens her eyes slowly.

"Curious. Is it that different from Above? From here?"

*... hm.

Sans closes his eyes.

"You don't have to..."

*...take my hand.

She blinks a few times, then smiles, relieved.

"...Thank you."

He shrugs his shoulders but doesn't look at her. He feels her warm palm touching his skeletal hand.

He takes a deep breath.

Then he teleports them.

To The Underground.

_ _ _

The first thing she notices is that she has the inside of a small space that's furnished but a mess.

There's not much light, sheets are lying on the floor, a mattress with sheets undone and several piles of dirty clothes ...

*home, sweet home.

"That's where you live...?"

She grimaces as she sees garbage on the floor.

"Sans. Seriously, though. It's not a healthy place to live. We don't know where to put our feet, the floor isn't even visible under all the sheets, dirty clothes and trash!"

He shrugs.

She rolls her eyes.

"You're horrible."

He ignores her comment.

He opens the door.

And she sees snow.

As white as her wings.

*come on.

She flies softly and sees other Sinners flying towards different residential areas.

*this is snowdin town, a small village in snowdin.

"...Snowdin Town?"

*the largest town in the area is snowdin village so...

He shrugs and she giggles softly.

"Those are... uninspired names."

*i'm not the one who named it.

He closes his eyes.

*speaking of names...

He looks at her.

*you never gave me your name.

Frisk doesn't look at him.

*what? is it so embarrassing? worse than snowdin town?

"No."

*did your parents call you "human"?

"No! I... giving my name is a privilege i wouldn't give you, sans. it's a... very private."

*i don't see why. you know mine.

"Among the Guardians, we don't give our names. We're called Guardian. And if we are famous enough, we have a title. Names ... are reserved for the living, our former lives.

*weirdo.

Frisk glares at him.

"I have not asked your opinion, as far as I know."

*that means that if you trust me enough... more trust than your divine colleagues...

"..."

*will you give me your name?

She sighs.

"We'll see."

*i'll take that as a yes.

He's smiling.

"I want to see more Sinners."

*they'll run away if they notice you.

"But they know me."

*yes, maybe.

He shrugs.

* honestly, i don't know how they'll react.

"...You haven't even thought about it?"

*don't know. don't care."

Frisk sighs.

"Maybe I should hide my wings."

*that will only make you more suspicious.

Sans smiles.

*don't worry about it.

He's reaching out to her.

*everything will be fine.

"So unconscious."

He shrugs.

*a little hungry?

"Where are you going to take me...?"

*somewhere...

_ _ _

"Grillby."

*yup.

He opens the door.

*it's warmer inside.

Frisk shyly enters the establishment.

Most of the people inside turn to Sans to greet him but stop when they notice Frisk.

Sans stops in the middle of the room.

*hey pals.

"Uhh... Sans. Why is it..."

*don't worry. she's a friend. harmless and kind. a real bucko.

"Sans. Can you treat me better, please."

Sans rolls his eyes.

*hey grillbs. two burgs.

The bartender nods his head and heads for the back door.

"Seriously, Sans. A Guardian."

*mercy, meet all the Grillby Sinners. pals, it's angel of mercy."

"Angel of Mercy?!"

"How did you..."

"Why..."

Frisk is trying to make herself very small in front of everyone.

Sans giggles.

*how did a guardian get here? easy. i brought her. why? because she wanted to see the difference between the three worlds. now, be nice to her. she's a real jerk when she wants to be.

"Sans!"

*that's me.

"you're... incorrigible."

*i thought i was sans.

She rolls her eyes.

Grillby comes back with two plates and puts them in front of two stools.

*thanks.

Grillby nods.

Frisk shyly sits down.

No monster comes to greet her, too intimidated.

She feels tiny under their gaze until she feels something rubbing against her feathers.

She tightens up and turns around.

An armless monster gently rubs her head against the wings.

"Wow, that's so soft! Are those the wings of a Guardian? It's great!"

Then he notices she's watching him.

"Oh! Yo! I'm MK! Nice to meet you, Mercy!"

"...M...K?"

"Yup! I'm a Sinner! That's great, huh?!"

"MK, don't disturb our guest!"

"But I am not disturbing her!"

"No, everything... is fine."

She seems sad when she looks at him.

"A child... so young..."

*don't be so surprised.

He pours some ketchup in a glass.

*sinner children, especially monsters, are quite common.

He sighs.

*it's fragile like everything else, it starts to learn about life so... mistakes are made, death takes them away too quickly and voila. not even a chance to give them time to be truly "good" or "bad".

He giggles softly.

*i used to be one, too.

"A Sinner kid?"

*yup. i committed a crime, i died, and wham, here i am in the underground.

"What kind of crime?"

*the crime you don't regret when you see your family is doing well afterward.

He drinks the contents of his glass without looking at her.

"How does someone become a Guardian?"

Frisk looks at MK and smiles at him.

"You have to be a good person when you're alive."

"Yes, but I'm Sinner."

*...

"...I know, MK."

"I can still be Guardian when I grow up, right? That would be so cool!"

Frisk smiles, sadly. It's not normal for a child to have to endure such radical judgment at such an early age. It's not normal for a child to be confronted with the idea of a door closing at such an early age when he hasn't even had a chance to reach it.

How do you tell a child... that they don't have a chance? That no matter how hard he tries... it's not going to change.

She's watching MK and Sans.

"MK."

He looks at her.

"So can I?"

The other monsters are watching and listening intently.

"...Guardian is just a title. Sinner is just a title. What matters are our actions, our choices, our feelings."

"..."

"You can be Sinner, and never hurt anyone, and protect those you care about. You can be Guardian... and yet be cruel and despicable. Being Sinner or Guardian are just titles."

"...But I want to be Guardian. I want wings like you."

She sighs.

"White wings don't make you an angel. What makes you an angel, an example is to be someone respectable, courteous, modest, and empathetic. And if you do all these things, no matter what the world tells you, you'll be a Guardian in your heart more than some people are."

Those eyes seem to be glowing.

"Okay!"

*heh.

The other monsters seem excited when they hear her words.

*it's not right to create hope like that. it'll only break him in the end.

"I don't think it will."

Sans looks at her.

"This system... Children... It's not right. It's unfair."

*the world is unfair.

"So we should change it, we shouldn't just... stand by... with our arms folded... believing that.... we have to deal with it."

She's shaking.

"I want so badly to change this system, to change this world, but I know I can't do it alone, that I can't... change this world with a snap of my fingers."

*heh. change the world.

He looks at the other monsters.

*i'm not against changing it. you're not wrong. justice... is all about perspective after all.

He shuts his eyes.

*but with what will you replace it? how will you do it?

"I will..."

*exactly.

"You tell me what? To give up? To just let this unjust world continue to rule undisturbed?"

*nah. but preparing for a revolution as big as the world deserves more preparation than just talking in a bar.

He smiles.

*everyone knows this world is unfair, but no one knows how to change it. you can be that person we're all waiting for to push us to act, to change.

He inhales.

*but don't make promises in the void, frisk. it only creates hope, but it doesn't change much.

"I know."

*great.

They notice the whispers of the other monsters around. Then Dogaressa gets up and heads for Frisk.

"Angel of Mercy, you are the only Guardian who gives us your mercy, who spares us, who respects us. Perhaps you will be the one to change this world."

Frisk stares at her, surprise.

"Know that, we're at your side. And we believe... that you can change the world. That you'll find the solution."

The other monsters nod.

"But Sans isn't wrong. We're waiting to hear your solution, Angel. And we'll support you if it feels right. It's the least we can do for the mercy you've given us so much of."

Frisk smiles.

"Thank you."

Her fists close.

Determination appears in her eyes.

She will find it. That's her goal.

_ _ _

Sans yawns as he opens the door.

*i'm surprised you're still here.

"... The Guardians never listened to me. But here, the Sinners have agreed to listen to what I have to say. Maybe I can find more allies here than Above."

Sans closes his eyes.

*welp.

"Sans!"

He turns his head.

*oh... **c h a r a .**

"Do your threatening voice if you feel like it, it's not you who will terrify me."

Sans shrugs.

He notices Frisk shaking as she stares at Chara.

"I hear you brought... a... Guardian..."

She, in turn, stares at Frisk.

"..."

*uh...

"..."

*do you know each other?

"...She's..."

"Sister."

Chara stares with hate Frisk.

Frisk trembles even more.

"...Ah. I didn't expect to see you back here again, especially not now."

"Ch... Cha..."

Tears are beginning to fall.

"Your white wings have never been tinted... Angel of mercy. Almost seems like you've never made a bad choice in your life. Haven't you?"

"Char..."

"Ha. Well, well. Welcome to the Underground, Sister. The place where you pushed me. The day you condemned me."

Chara spreads her black, dark wings and flies away.

*...what does it mean?

"...hara."

_ _ _

_A fire._

_A burning house._

_Frisk is standing at the door._

_She hears the children's screams. They're crying. She puts all her weight on the door and knocks it down._

_A baby and a little girl holding him are in a corner of the room, terrified as the flames come closer to them._

_She screams._

_They both turn to her and run towards her._

_She sees a burning wooden beam falling. Both would have died if they had stayed there._

_Frisk picks them up on her back as she passes over the debris and runs as far out as she can._

_She hears a familiar voice._

_Her sister._

_She sees a beam up there, swinging, ready to fall on them._

_She must get out, she must save them._

_A voice whispers to her to save her sister. That she can't leave her in the flames. Not now. Not like this._

_Another tells her to save the two children first. That if she stays, four of them will die that night._

_She takes a step towards her sister._

_The beam's going to fall._

_But..._

_She walks through the door and puts the children on the dirt floor._

_The beam falls._

_Chara screams. And screams._

_And screams._

_And screams._

_Frisk has never cried so much that night._

_ _ _

Sans runs his hand through the feathers of Frisk's wings as she sobs on his shoulder. She whispers excuses among her hiccups and tears.

Sans closes his eyes.

Justice is only a matter of point of view.

From the outside, saving three lives is better, but from Chara's point of view, being abandoned by her family is the worst.

Sans sighs.

That night, Chara died.

*shh. shh.

He takes a deep breath.

_at least she didn't kill her directly._

_not like him, who took someone's life._

_ _ _

☝︎⚐︎⚐︎👎︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎☠︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☹︎📬︎

Frisk sees a skeletal figure staring at her, leaning against the wall.

🕈︎☜︎☹︎👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎☝︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎📬︎

"You are..."

✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 🏱︎✌︎🏱︎✡︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎📬︎ ✋︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ ✌︎☠︎ ☟︎⚐︎☠︎⚐︎☼︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎☜︎☜︎❄︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☜︎👍︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎📬︎

"I, uh... I don't understand what you're saying?"

Wasn't it the Sinner who attacked last time, the one Sans called Gaster?

The Sinner nodded.

✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ 🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 🏱︎✌︎🏱︎✡︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎📬︎ ✋︎🕯︎💣︎ ☝︎☹︎✌︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☟︎☜︎✌︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☜︎👍︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎📬︎ (I AM WINGDINGS, THE FATHER OF PAPYRUS. I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE HIS PROTECTOR.)

A text came up as he spoke.

_It's probably supposed to be the translation..._

She stands up and politely greets Wingdings.

"Hello Wingdings, it's an honor to meet you too."

Wingdings nods.

✋︎🕯︎✞︎☜︎ ☹︎☜︎✌︎☼︎☠︎☜︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 🏱︎☜︎☼︎💧︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎❄︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ❄︎🕈︎⚐︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎💧︎📬︎ ✋︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☜︎👎︎ 🕈︎☼︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 😐︎☜︎☜︎🏱︎ ✋︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎👎︎✌︎✡︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 💣︎✡︎ ☞︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎ 💧︎🕆︎🏱︎🏱︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎📬︎ (I'VE LEARNED YOUR PERSPECTIVE ON OUR TWO WORLDS. IT IS INDEED WRONG TO KEEP IT THAT WAY TODAY. YOU HAVE MY FULL SUPPORT.)

"...I'm glad to hear that."

A threatening aura emanates from Wingdings. Frisk can't help but be on her guard with the figure.

"So you're... also Sans's father, I presume?"

❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ ☼︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📬︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✌︎ 🏱︎✌︎☼︎❄︎✋︎👍︎🕆︎☹︎✌︎☼︎ ✞︎✋︎☜︎🕈︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎📪︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ☟︎☜︎✍︎ (THAT'S RIGHT. MY SON DOES HAVE A PARTICULAR VIEW OF THE WORLD, DOESN'T HE?)

Frisk nods.

"He's a friend."

✡︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ✋︎ ☹︎☜︎✌︎☼︎☠︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎📬︎ ✌︎ ☞︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👎︎💧︎☟︎✋︎🏱︎ 👌︎☜︎❄︎🕈︎☜︎☜︎☠︎ ✌︎ 💧︎✋︎☠︎☠︎☜︎☼︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ✌︎ ☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 🕆︎☠︎✋︎✈︎🕆︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎☹︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎☟︎✋︎🏱︎💧︎📬︎ (YES, I LEARNED THAT. A FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN A SINNER AND A GUARDIAN... THAT'S INTERESTING. MY SON DOES HAVE UNIQUE RELATIONSHIPS.)

"He... is a unique guy after all."

Wingdings nods.

☟︎☜︎🕯︎💧︎ ☠︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 💧︎⚐︎ 🏱︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎☠︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎ 👎︎☜︎💧︎🏱︎✋︎❄︎☜︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☺︎🕆︎👎︎☝︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ✌︎☹︎💣︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☝︎☜︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎ 💣︎✋︎💧︎👎︎☜︎☜︎👎︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ ☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎✌︎☹︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ⚐︎☟︎📪︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎💧︎ 💧︎✌︎✡︎ ✂︎ ☹︎✋︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎✂︎📪︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎✍︎ (HE'S NEVER CORRUPTED, ANYONE... SO PURE IN SOUL DESPITE HIS JUDGMENT. ONE COULD ALMOST FORGET THOSE MISDEEDS WHEN HE WAS MORTAL... OH, FORGIVE ME, YOU GUARDIANS SAY " LIVING", DON'T YOU?)

"...His...misdeeds."

⚐︎☟︎📪︎ ☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ 💧︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎☞︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎📬︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ✌︎ ✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎ 👍︎☹︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ☹︎✋︎❄︎❄︎☹︎☜︎ 💧︎😐︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ ☟︎☜︎ ✌︎☹︎🕈︎✌︎✡︎💧︎ 😐︎☠︎☜︎🕈︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☼︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ 👎︎☜︎👍︎✋︎💧︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎☞︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎☜︎👎︎📪︎ ☟︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎💣︎✋︎❄︎ 💣︎🕆︎☼︎👎︎☜︎☼︎📬︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✌︎ ❄︎☼︎✌︎☝︎☜︎👎︎✡︎📪︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📬︎ (OH, HE WAS SO YOUNG AFTER ALL. BUT SANS WAS A VERY CLEVER LITTLE SKELETON. HE ALWAYS KNEW HOW TO MAKE THE RIGHT DECISIONS. BUT BEFORE HE DIED, HE HAD TO COMMIT MURDER. WHAT A TRAGEDY, REALLY.)

"...Murder?"

⚐︎☟︎✍︎ ☟︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎✍︎ ✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ 💧︎✌︎👎︎📬︎ ✋︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☹︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☠︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📬︎ ☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☝︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ 👌︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ☟︎✌︎☠︎👎︎💧︎📬︎ 💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎ ☟︎☜︎🕯︎💧︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☜︎👍︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☝︎🕆︎✋︎☹︎❄︎📬︎ (OH? HE DIDN'T TELL YOU? IT WAS SAD. I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE LOST MY SON THAT NIGHT. HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIS BROTHER WITH HIS OWN HANDS. MAYBE THAT'S WHY HE'S PROTECTING HIM NOW... BECAUSE OF HIS GUILT.)

"...His brother."

✡︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ 👌︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎📪︎ 🏱︎✌︎🏱︎✡︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎ 💧︎⚐︎ 🏱︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ✋︎☠︎☠︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ ✌︎☹︎💣︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ ☹︎⚐︎💧︎❄︎ ☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☹︎✋︎☞︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☠︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📬︎ ✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☟︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✋︎👌︎☹︎☜︎📬︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ 💣︎✡︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ ☟︎✌︎☠︎👎︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💧︎❄︎⚐︎🏱︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎📬︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ (YES, HIS BROTHER, PAPYRUS. THIS SOUL SO PURE AND INNOCENT ALMOST LOST HIS LIFE THAT NIGHT. IT WAS... HORRIBLE. I HAD TO KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS TO STOP HIM. TO KILL MY SON...)

Wingdings is bowing his head.

☹︎✋︎☞︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☟︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎✋︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎📬︎ ✋︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 💣︎✌︎👎︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ☠︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✋︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ☜︎✋︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ 💣︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🏱︎✌︎🏱︎✡︎☼︎🕆︎💧︎ ⚐︎☼︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎📬︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ ✌︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎👍︎☜︎ ✌︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎☼︎👎︎ ✌︎💧︎ ☟︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎📬︎ (LIFE IS HORRIBLE LIKE THAT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT MADNESS HAPPENED TO HIM THAT NIGHT, BUT IT WAS EITHER ME AND PAPYRUS OR HIM. I HAD TO MAKE A CHOICE AS HARD AS HE DID.)

"...But you're dead now."

✡︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💧︎✋︎👍︎😐︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ☹︎☜︎👎︎ 💣︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎☝︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎📬︎ ✋︎ ☝︎🕆︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎👍︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎ 🏱︎🕆︎💧︎☟︎☜︎👎︎ 💣︎☜︎ ⚐︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☹︎✋︎☠︎☜︎📬︎ (YES, THE SICKNESS LED ME HERE TO THE UNDERGROUND. I GUESS MY CHOICE TO KILL MY SON PUSHED ME OVER THE LINE.)

"I..."

Frisk takes a deep breath. 

"I see. It's, uh... regrettable."

She can't believe it. 

👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎🕯︎💧︎ ⚐︎😐︎✌︎✡︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☝︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎📪︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎✍︎ (BUT EVERYTHING'S OKAY NOW. YOU'RE GOING TO CHANGE THE WORLD, AREN'T YOU?)

"...I hope so."

✋︎ 💧︎🕆︎🏱︎🏱︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎📬︎ 🏱︎☜︎☼︎💧︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☹︎📬︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ ☜︎✠︎👍︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ (I SUPPORT YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL. PERSEVERE, ANGEL. NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME...)

Frisk would have believed it if she hadn't sensed that dark, menacing aura that almost seeks to corrupt her.

But she must be sure.

She walks through the door, determination guiding her steps.

_ _ _

💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ (MY SON.)

Sans raises his head.

*gaster.

Wingdings is glaring at him when he hears that name.

*what do you still want from me?

✋︎ 🕈︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎☜︎☜︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☞︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👎︎ ☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎📬︎ (I WENT TO MEET YOUR FRIEND GUARDIAN.)

*...mercy?

✡︎☜︎💧︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎☹︎📬︎ ✌︎ 🏱︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎ 💧︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎ ☹︎✋︎😐︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎ 💧︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☹︎✋︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎☝︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎📬︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎👎︎☜︎💣︎☠︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎⚐︎✍︎ 💧︎☟︎☜︎🕯︎💧︎ ✌︎☹︎☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎✡︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎☼︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎💧︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ ⚐︎☞︎☞︎☜︎☼︎☜︎👎︎ 🕆︎💧︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎ 💣︎☜︎☼︎👍︎✡︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☞︎✌︎☹︎☹︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎⚐︎✋︎👎︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎☝︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎📬︎ (YES, ANGEL. A PURE SOUL LIKE HER SHOULDN'T BE LIVING IN THE UNDERGROUND. WHAT DID YOU CONDEMN HER TO? SHE'S ALREADY STARTING TO BE CORRUPT. THE PUREST OF GUARDIANS, THE ONLY ONE WHO OFFERED US HER MERCY WILL FALL INTO THE VOID OF THE UNDERGROUND.)

Sans denies his words.

*mercy's too pure for that.

⚐︎︎☟︎︎📪︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎ 💧︎︎☟︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎☹︎︎👎︎︎ ☟︎︎✌︎︎✞︎︎☜︎︎ 💧︎︎☜︎︎☜︎︎☠︎︎ ☟︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎ 💧︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎☹︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ ☝︎︎☼︎︎☜︎︎✡︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ 🏱︎︎✌︎︎☹︎︎☜︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ 💧︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎🕯︎︎💧︎︎ ☞︎︎✌︎︎☹︎︎☹︎︎✋︎︎☠︎︎☝︎︎ 💧︎︎⚐︎︎ ☞︎︎✌︎︎💧︎︎❄︎︎📬︎︎ (OH, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HER SOUL... GREY... PALE... SHE'S FALLING SO FAST.)

*gaster.

✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎ ☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎✞︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☼︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎❄︎︎︎☜︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ ☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎📪︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📬︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎ ☝︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ ✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📬︎︎︎ (YOU HAVE CORRUPTED HER, SANS. WHAT A GOOD SINNER YOU ARE.)

*i didn't...

☞︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☹︎︎︎☹︎︎︎✡︎︎︎📪︎︎︎ 💣︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☠︎︎︎📪︎︎︎ ☞︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☹︎︎︎☹︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ 🕆︎︎︎☠︎︎︎👎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎💧︎︎︎❄︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ ☟︎︎︎✋︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ☼︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☹︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📬︎︎︎ (FINALLY, MY SON, FINALLY UNDERSTAND HIS ROLE.)

Wingdings laughs.

*she's p u r e.

⚐︎︎︎☞︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☼︎︎︎💧︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📪︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ☠︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎❄︎︎︎📬︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎👎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✌︎︎︎ ⚐︎︎︎☞︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☹︎︎︎👎︎︎︎✍︎︎︎ ⚐︎︎︎☞︎︎︎ ☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☹︎︎︎❄︎︎︎✍︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎❄︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎👎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✌︎︎︎📪︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☠︎︎︎📬︎︎︎ (OF COURSE, SHE'S NOT. THE IDEA OF CHANGING THE WORLD? OF REVOLT? THAT'S A SINNER'S IDEA, SON.)

Sans is shaking.

☼︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎✞︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎☹︎︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎︎ 😐︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎☹︎︎︎︎☹︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎☝︎︎︎︎📪︎︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎︎👌︎︎︎︎☺︎︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎︎☝︎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎☝︎︎︎︎ 🏱︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎︎☹︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎📪︎︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎☼︎︎︎︎☼︎︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎☝︎︎︎︎📬︎︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎︎☟︎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎︎ ☝︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎👎︎︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎☼︎︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎︎☟︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎︎📬︎︎︎︎ (REVOLUTION IS KILLING, IT'S SUBJUGATING PEOPLE, IT'S CORRUPTING. WHAT A GOOD SINNER SHE IS.)

*stop this...

⚐︎︎︎︎☟︎︎︎︎📬︎︎︎︎📬︎︎︎︎📬︎︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎✞︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎︎☟︎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎😐︎︎︎︎ ⚐︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎ ✡︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎︎☼︎︎︎︎ ☞︎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎︎👍︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎📬︎︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎︎☟︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎ ☼︎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎︎☹︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎☪︎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎︎❄︎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎︎☠︎︎︎︎📬︎︎︎︎ (OH... I LOVE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE. THE REALIZATION.)

He's pulling his finger over Sans's skull. Droplets run down his skull. He's nervous.

✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ✌︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎ 💧︎✋︎☠︎☠︎☜︎☼︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎💧︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎💣︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎✞︎☜︎ 👍︎⚐︎☼︎☼︎🕆︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎👎︎ ✌︎ ☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎📬︎ ☠︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎💧︎ 💧︎✌︎☞︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎💣︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎✏︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✌︎☠︎ ✋︎☠︎👍︎☼︎☜︎👎︎✋︎👌︎☹︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎💧︎👍︎⚐︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎✏︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☠︎❄︎🕆︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📪︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☞︎✌︎☹︎☹︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎☝︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎📬︎ (YOU'RE A REAL SINNER. THE BEST OF THEM. YOU'VE CORRUPTED A GUARDIAN. NO BEING IS SAFE ANYMORE! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE DISCOVERY! EVENTUALLY, EVERYONE WILL FALL UNDERGROUND.)

*no, no, i didn't...

He's panicking.

  
✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎⚐︎☠︎⚐︎☼︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ (YOU HONOR ME, MY SON.)

And he disappears.

There's a knock on the door.

"Sans?"

*mercy!

He opens the door in a panic.

He swears he can see some of those feathers turning gray.

*nononononononononono

"Sans! Calm down! What's going on...?"

*i've corrupted you, oh my god, i've... done...

"Sans, you can't..."

*a guardian never came here! i didn't even think! i'm... oh my god, i don't want to be responsible for this again, i don't want to have taken someone's life again..."

"...Someone's life...?"

_Was Wingdings right? Did Sans..._

*oh my god... mercy... mercy... mercy...

He's shaking.

*i've corrupted our angel... i've...

"Sans! Calm down!"

He's looking at her soul.

It was redder yesterday, wasn't it?

It'll turn grey, it...

Sans, in his panic, teleports.

"Sans... What's that supposed to mean...?"

She's frowning.

"Where could he have gone?"

_"waterfall for example, in some places you can find a quiet moment."_

"...Waterfall..."

_I should go to Grillby for more information._

_Honestly, what's gotten into him?_

_ _ _

Wingdings is standing behind Papyrus.

He's whispering the worst things to him, desires, sins.

He's patient.

Papyrus will commit a crime.

Sans was pure too and still fell into the Underground.

Wingdings smiles.

Yes, he is patient.

_ _ _

" Sans!"

She walks past several streams.

Then she sees a figure near a purple pond.

" Sans."

He turns around.

*...

"You... What's going on. What's the matter? What's wrong?"

*...i have corrupted you.

He's looking at the pond.

*you're going to become sinner, at some point.

"...No."

*mercy, you have...

"...No. I know. I would feel that change. And I'm not corrupt."

*this is just the beginning! after... after... your wings will turn black... you'll be like me, and your hatred will be completely legitimate, i have corrupted...

"You haven't corrupted me, Sans! Damn! My soul is fine"

*it was a fiery red yesterday! There! There...

Frisk sighs and stands in front of him.

"Sans."

*i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i...

His tears are flowing.

"It doesn't matter."

She puts her forehead on the top of his skull and closes her eyes.

"Sinner. Guardian. Alive. Deadly. Whatever. I am a being. And that's what's most important. And no matter what my title, my goals, my vision will not change. These are my beliefs."

*mercy...

"My name is Frisk. And I am your friend, your comrade and your supporter, Sans. Do not forget that."

He puts his head down.

*...you...

"There's nothing wrong with that. I don't blame you."

She walks away slowly, then sits down next to him.

"So you come here to calm down, huh... It is indeed relaxing."

*...hm.

"Sans."

*...i still blame myself.

"...You always seem to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, honestly..."

She sighs.

"Speaking of guilt... Wingdings told me something."

*...ah.

"About... your past?"

*heh. of course.

"About a murder..."

*i had to. i just... i had to protect him.

"...Wait, what?"

Sans blinks.

*uh... papyrus? why?

"Protect papyrus? But he said you were going to kill him."

*what?! i... he's my brother! the only one i killed that night was him, even though i died shortly afterward."

"...I think I need your full version."

_ _ _

_Sans stands next to his brother. He's trembling in his arms. Sans stares at the face that has just entered the house._

_The one who calls himself his father._

_Wingdings Gaster._

_This one is staring back at him. Then he smiles._

_☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ ✋︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎ (GIVE IT TO ME.)_

_Sans shakes his head, refusing to hand over his brother to this lunatic._

_Last time, he had to take him back to the hospital because of his experiments... these "tests"._

_☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ ✋︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ (GIVE IT TO ME, SANS.)_

_Sans shakes his head again._

_He's ready to be the guinea pig again if he never touches his brother again._

_He knows it's the right choice._

_💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎ (SANS.)_

_Sans takes a step back._

_He's shaking, his bones make noise as they rattle against each other. He's terrified. But he's more terrified for his brother than he is for himself._

_👎︎︎⚐︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎ 🕆︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎💧︎︎❄︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎☼︎︎ 💧︎︎☜︎︎☹︎︎☞︎︎✋︎︎💧︎︎☟︎︎☠︎︎☜︎︎💧︎︎💧︎︎📪︎︎ 💧︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎✍︎︎ ✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎🕯︎︎☼︎︎☜︎︎ 🏱︎︎☼︎︎⚐︎︎❄︎︎☜︎︎👍︎︎❄︎︎✋︎︎☠︎︎☝︎︎ ✌︎︎ ❄︎︎☜︎︎💧︎︎❄︎︎ 💧︎︎🕆︎︎👌︎︎☺︎︎☜︎︎👍︎︎❄︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎ 💧︎︎😐︎︎☜︎︎☹︎︎☜︎︎❄︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎ 👍︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎☹︎︎👎︎︎ ☝︎︎✋︎︎✞︎︎☜︎︎ 🕆︎︎💧︎︎ 💧︎︎⚐︎︎ 💣︎︎🕆︎︎👍︎︎☟︎︎ ✋︎︎☠︎︎☞︎︎⚐︎︎☼︎︎💣︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎✋︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎ ✌︎︎👌︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎❄︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ (DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR SELFISHNESS, SANS...? YOU'RE PROTECTING A TEST SUBJECT. THAT SKELETON COULD GIVE US SO MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT...)_

_*he's my brother!_

_  
👎︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎🕯︎︎❄︎︎ ❄︎︎✌︎︎☹︎︎😐︎︎ ✌︎︎👌︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎❄︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎❄︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎✋︎︎☠︎︎☝︎︎ ☹︎︎✋︎︎😐︎︎☜︎︎ ✋︎︎❄︎︎🕯︎︎💧︎︎ ✌︎︎ 🏱︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎💧︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎📬︎︎ (DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT THING LIKE IT'S A PERSON.)_

_*don't talk about him like you're not the one who gave birth to him._

_They stare at each other for a long time._

_Sans screams when he feels his soul turning blue._

_✋︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☼︎☜︎💧︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☝︎✋︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 💣︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎👍︎☜︎📬︎ (I DIDN'T WANT TO RESORT TO THIS, BUT YOU'RE GIVING ME NO CHOICE.)_

_*no, papyrus, papyrus!_

_👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ 👍︎☹︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎☼︎📪︎ 💧︎🕆︎👌︎☺︎☜︎👍︎❄︎📬︎ (COME CLOSER, SUBJECT.)_

_*run! papyrus! please..._

_✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ✂︎👌︎☼︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎✂︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☜︎☠︎👎︎ 🕆︎🏱︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 🏱︎☹︎✌︎👍︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎✍︎ (YOU WOULDN'T WANT YOUR "BROTHER" TO END UP IN YOUR PLACE... WOULD YOU?)_

_Papyrus is trembling but takes a step forward._

_Wingdings smiles._

_☝︎⚐︎⚐︎👎︎📬︎ (GOOD.)_

_*papyrus!_

_Sans creates a bone and throws it at Wingdings, but Sans falls and screams in pain as he saw one of his bones break._

_"BROTHER!"_

_✡︎⚐︎🕆︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ (YOU...)_

_*don't... touch him._

_Sans cries, he feels pain, terror, and despair._

_Wingdings sighs._

_✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☜︎✠︎✌︎💧︎🏱︎☜︎☼︎✌︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 💧︎🕆︎👍︎☟︎ ☟︎✋︎☝︎☟︎ ☜︎✠︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎❄︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💣︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ✌︎☹︎🕈︎✌︎✡︎💧︎ 👎︎✋︎💧︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎ (YOU'RE EXASPERATING. I HAVE SUCH HIGH EXPECTATIONS OF YOU, MY SON. BUT YOU MUST ALWAYS DISAPPOINT ME.)_

_He makes a Gaster Blaster appear._

_Sans petrifies at the sight of his weapon._

_💣︎✌︎✡︎👌︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 💧︎☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ 💣︎✋︎☠︎👎︎📬︎ (MAYBE THIS SHOW WILL CHANGE YOUR MIND.)_

_The Gaster Blaster is aimed at Papyrus._

_Sans yells._

_*noooo!_

_☹︎☜︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ 💣︎✌︎☠︎✡︎ 💧︎☟︎⚐︎❄︎💧︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ❄︎✌︎😐︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 🏱︎ ✌︎ 🏱︎ ✡︎ ☼︎ 🕆︎ 💧︎ (LET'S SEE HOW MANY SHOTS YOU CAN TAKE... P A P Y R U S )_

_He's smiling._

_✋︎︎❄︎︎ 🕈︎︎✋︎︎☹︎︎☹︎︎ 👌︎︎☜︎︎ ✌︎︎ ✞︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎✡︎︎ ☼︎︎☜︎︎🕈︎︎✌︎︎☼︎︎👎︎︎✋︎︎☠︎︎☝︎︎ ☜︎︎✠︎︎🏱︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎✋︎︎☜︎︎☠︎︎👍︎︎☜︎︎ ☞︎︎⚐︎︎☼︎︎ ❄︎︎☟︎︎☜︎︎ ☞︎︎🕆︎︎❄︎︎🕆︎︎☼︎︎☜︎︎📬︎︎ (IT WILL BE A VERY REWARDING EXPERIENCE FOR THE FUTURE.)_

_*nononononono_

_The Gaster Blaster opens his mouth._

_Sans screams._

_Papyrus screams back._

_Another Gaster Blaster appears._

_☠︎⚐︎📪︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎✏︎ (NO, DON'T!)_

_Both shoot._

_Papyrus cries._

_He's the only one in the middle of the room._

_Only burnt remnants of his brother's jacket and Wingdings' lab coat fall to the floor._

_ _ _

"..."

* sad story, huh.

"...He..."

*he always tried to hurt papyrus. probably because he's the one who killed our mother at birth. i didn't know her long, but gaster... he was cruel. he always was.

"...He always wanted to hurt papyrus."

*yup. that's... that's why..."

He stops.

"...We're both here."

*there's no one...

Frisk spreads her wings immediately.

*gaster...

"Papyrus!"

_ _ _

Papyrus just wants a ticket to see Mettaton... It doesn't matter if he steals it, right...

If that voice says so... It's not so...

*paps!

He blinks and turns his head.

His brother stops and looks behind him.

Papyrus turns and screams.

That face...

It's not Angel of Mercy!

He steps back, scared.

Wingdings grumbles, angry that he's lost his target.

💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ (SANS...)

Then Wingdings screams when an arrow pierces one of his ribs.

Frisk stands behind him with his bow.

"Get away from him, Sinner."

*papyrus...

Gaster blasters appear.

Sans stares at Wingdings.

*i've already killed you once. i'll do it a second time if i have to.

👌︎☜︎👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎😐︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 💧︎❄︎⚐︎🏱︎ 💣︎☜︎✍︎ (BECAUSE YOU THINK, YOU CAN STOP ME?)

"Sinner..."

*frisk, look out!

She narrowly dodges the Gaster Blaster laser.

She shoots again.

Wingdings is growling.

💣︎☜︎☼︎👍︎✡︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ (MERCY...)

*here.

Two Gaster Blasters fire at Wingdings.

❄︎☼︎✌︎✋︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎✏︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☼︎✌︎✋︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎💧︎✏︎✏︎✏︎✏︎ (TRAITOR! YOU ARE TRAITORS!!!!)

Sans skillfully dodges the shots.

❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 👌︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎👎︎📬︎ 💧︎✋︎☠︎☠︎☜︎☼︎💧︎📪︎ ☝︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎👎︎✋︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎ ☟︎✌︎💧︎ 👌︎☜︎☜︎☠︎ 👌︎🕆︎✋︎☹︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎✌︎✡︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ✡︎☜︎✌︎☼︎💧︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎👎︎☜︎✌︎☹︎✋︎💧︎❄︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ⚐︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎☜︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☜︎✡︎☜︎💧︎✏︎ (THE WORLD CANNOT BE CHANGED. SINNERS, GUARDIANS... THIS WORLD HAS BEEN BUILT THIS WAY FOR YEARS. YOU ARE IDEALISTS WHO STILL HAVEN'T OPENED YOUR EYES!)

He laughs.

Frisk shoots. Wingdings screams in pain as the arrow hits him.

❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☠︎⚐︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎☠︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☠︎⚐︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎☝︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✌︎👍︎👍︎☜︎🏱︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☞︎✌︎❄︎☜︎✏︎ (THERE IS NO CHOSEN ONE. THERE IS NO CHANGE... ACCEPT YOUR FATE!)

*the ones who criticize first, have already given up. we may not have solutions yet... but we know we live in an unjust world and we must change it.

Frisk nods her head.

"The world will never be perfect. But we will find our solution. The most suitable solution. And free for those who come, to change the world again, if they think it's unfair."

Wingdings dodges another one of her arrows.

"If we must fight, we will fight. If we can talk, we will talk. But my resolve... our resolve will not change... You are free not to believe that, Wingdings."

She shoots again.

"All you have to do is disappear from this world."

Wingdings dodges her arrow.

☠︎✌︎✋︎✞︎☜︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎☼︎☜︎☠︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎💧︎❄︎✌︎☠︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ❄︎☼︎🕆︎❄︎☟︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎📬︎ (NAIVE. YOU ARE CHILDREN WHO DO NOT KNOW HOW TO UNDERSTAND THE TRUTH OF THIS WORLD.)

Without shrugging your shoulders.

*so let's be children.

"..."

Frisk approaches Wingdings.

"I will change this world. I would form it into a triangle. "Three people will form Fate. And by their sentence, they will choose our path after we die. Every choice will matter, every feeling, every regret, every second of life."

She's targeting Wingdings' soul.

"And my sentence for you, Gaster... will be disappearance as so many Sinners have disappeared after facing other Guardians."

She shoots.

Her soul breaks.

Wingdings screams.

*...

He watches his son as he begins to crumble into dust.

⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 👎︎✌︎✡︎ ✋︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☼︎☜︎☝︎☼︎☜︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎👍︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☹︎✌︎🕆︎☝︎☟︎ 🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ ✋︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎☹︎✋︎☪︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☞︎✌︎👍︎☜︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎ (ONE DAY I'LL SEE YOU... REGRET THAT CHOICE... AND I WILL LAUGH WHEN I SEE THE REALIZATION ON YOUR FACE, MY SON.)

Sans stares at him.

*...maybe. but you will not be here to see it. my mistakes as my success. 

*g a s t e r .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)


	3. (Sans x Frisk) Quick, kiss her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hasn't studied humans much, but he has a conclusion about them.  
> If you kiss them, they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> venelona asks:  
> Hello! I dunno if you still accept request for drabbles but if you do and wanna do it can we have some cute Underfell frans please maybe? >///>
> 
> Yes, I accept requests, I even want them, and of course I could write a prompt about underfell frans.  
> But Underfell is a complicated AU to write, especially Sans with those many abbreviations that I manage to understand, but has trouble for writing, so there's a chance I can't write quite well UF!Snas, sorry.
> 
> This happens just after the final fight against Asriel Dreemurr.  
> Here's the smol prompt.

He may have a scientific background, he doesn't know much about humans.  
They are beings who breathe, eat non-magical food, drink, and have a very powerful soul, full of determination.  
They also seem to like to make problems for themselves... to question everything.  
Honestly, Sans doesn't have any interest in these beings, he hasn't studied them, finds them boring and annoying.  
But there's Frisk.  
And Sans suddenly would have liked to have studied more about humans and how they function.  
Because right now, Frisk is unconscious, on the ground, and does nothing.

And Sans panics.  
She seems to breathe and her heart beats at a steady rhythm, her soul is intact so everything is fine?  
Then why did she suddenly collapse like that?  
And he's not the only one panicking. Toriel begins to heal her, even though she has no wounds? Alphys is forced to examine her, Papyrus is either shouting at Alphys or shouting at Sans to MAKE SOMETHING BECAUSE, GOD, THEIR ANGEL HAS fallen DOWN, DAMN!  
They were there, two minutes ago, all together with no harm done! Why is she unconscious?  
Who hurt her?!

"I don't really see the problem."  
Alphys gets up and sighs.  
"Everything's perfectly all right."  
"Look closer!"  
"She's unconscious!"  
"Is she all right?!"  
"We could take her soul while she likes that..."  
*you said somethin... b u d d y ?  
"Noo..."  
Sans has no idea what he can do. He can only wait and hope for the best...  
But what if she stays like this all the time?  
What if she's...  
In his panic, he comes close to her, examining her, shaking her, trying to wake her up for the umpteenth time.  
No one notices that the barrier is no longer there, too focused on Frisk, still asleep.  
"WHAT CAN WE DO ABOUT IT? SANS! DO SOMETHING!"  
*what?!  
"I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING!"

Then an idea comes to him.  
Didn't he see it in a human movie?  
The girl was the same... unconscious...  
And the protagonist had done something, he had...  
And Sans blushes all over when he remembers it.  
The protagonist had kissed her.  
And she woke up.  
...  
Should he try?

"WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD?!"  
"Don't you dare repeat those words, Papyrus."  
"BUT SHE IS NOT MOVING! INSTEAD OF DOING NOTHING AND PANIC, DO SOMETHING! YOU INCOMPETENT BASTARDS!  
"And what are you doing?!  
"I'M PANICKING!!!!!"  
*...i think... i got an idea.  
"GREAT. DO SOMETHING NOT USELESS THEN, BROTHER."  
* lemme...  
He kneels down, next to her, shaking.  
"...THEN?"  
*...okay.  
He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath...  
And kisses Frisk.

...  
Huh.  
He expected better. Maybe because she's unconscious?  
Finally, she moves her lips, grunts against his teeth, and opens her eyes.  
He opens them back.  
She screams and moves aside and he screams back.  
"What the...! How... Why...!"  
*i... i... i... i didn't do anything... it's... it's boss!  
"YOU KISSED HER! YOU MISSED SO MANY STEPS OF THE DATING GUIDE!"  
*i didn't!  
"YES YOU DID, YOU ASSHOLE! THE BOOK SAYS YOU SHOULDN'T KISS AN UNCONSCIOUS PERSON! ASSHOLE!"  
*fuck you! it works, i don't see the problem here!"  
"Why... What happens..."  
*it didn't mean anything! don't look at me like that!  
"...YOU'RE BLUSHING BROTHER."  
*sh-shut up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I hope it's satisfying! 😊
> 
> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)


	4. It's not like I want to protect you! Y-You BAKA!!! (Underfell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Did Tsundereplane write this thing? or create this AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marga asks: can I request underfell papyrus, sans and gaster being an overprotective to frisk at the age of 1-5, it's alright with you? 
> 
> This chapter in a nutshell:  
> Skelefamily: What is it?  
> Frisk: A hug.  
> Skelefamily: Disgusting.  
> Frisk:...  
> Skelefamily: ...  
> Frisk: ...  
> Skelefamily: What are you doing? We never told you to stop.
> 
> Here's the story

Frisk is untouchable.  
The whole Underground has come to understand it without anyone saying anything.  
For Frisk, the young monster saviour, is constantly protected, surrounded by the skeletal family of Snowdin Town: Wingdings Gaster, Sans and Papyrus.  
The monsters quickly came to understand this, whether through violence or some other means.

_*did you just threaten frisky, or am i wrong?_  
_"N-No."_  
_*right. so i guess her HP just went fucking down, and it's not your fucking fault?!_  
_"Big Brother. It's nice of you to protect me, but it ain't right to use violence like that."_  
_*i'm not protecting you!_  
_"...Really?"_  
_*yeah. i'm... teaching you what to do._  
_"... More what I shouldn't do."_  
_*it doesn't matter! i'd better not have to step in again on such a minor issue, kid! deal with it!_

And that's never changed, not even since the barrier broke.

_"DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF, HUMAN. THE FALL WILL KILL YOU."_  
_"You don't have to worry about me, Big Brother!_  
_"I'M NOT WORRIED! STOP SAYING SUCH NONSENSE. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M THE TERRIBLE BIG BROTHER, I ALREADY TOLD YOU!"_  
_"Sure! Big Brother!"_

_Eventually, without them wanting to admit it, they became her family and welcomed her after the Surface Deal, which created the monster kingdom around Mount Ebbot and the Underground. Peace came between the two species, and little by little the monsters tried to abandon their belief of "kill or be killed" being guided by the words of peace of their young savior._  
_And even the skelefamily could only give in._

_"Gaster! No! He didn't!"_  
_📬︎📬︎📬︎✋︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎😐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☞︎✌︎☼︎ ❄︎⚐︎⚐︎ ☠︎✌︎✋︎✞︎☜︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👎︎☜︎✌︎☼︎📬︎ ✌︎ 💣︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎📪︎ ✋︎☞︎ ☟︎☜︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎💧︎ ✌︎ 💣︎✋︎💧︎❄︎✌︎😐︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎  
(...I THINK YOU'RE FAR TOO NAIVE, MY DEAR. A MONSTER, IF HE MAKES A MISTAKE...)_  
_"...is entitled to a second chance. Just like you and me and everyone else."_  
_🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☝︎☜︎❄︎ ☟︎🕆︎☼︎❄︎✍︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✋︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☼︎✌︎💧︎👍︎✌︎☹︎ 👎︎⚐︎☜︎💧︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ☹︎☜︎✌︎☼︎☠︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👎︎☜︎✌︎☼︎✍︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎✞︎☜︎ 👌︎🕆︎✋︎☹︎❄︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ 👎︎✋︎💧︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎✌︎☼︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☝︎☼︎✌︎✞︎☜︎✏︎  
(WHAT IF YOU GET HURT? WHAT IF THIS RASCAL DOESN'T LEARN, MY DEAR? EVERYTHING YOU'VE BUILT WOULD DISAPPEAR WITH YOU IN YOUR GRAVE!)_  
_"You're exaggerating."_  
_✋︎🕯︎💣︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ☜︎✠︎✌︎☝︎☝︎☜︎☼︎✌︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎  
(I'M NOT EXAGGERATING.)_  
_"You know. You taught me to stand up for myself, Gaster. And you're still here. I'm safe, you know!"_  
_Me and my sons won't always be here, Frisk._  
_"...Yeah? So you could leave me... alone... abandoned... homeless... ...without..."_  
_❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ ☜︎☠︎⚐︎🕆︎☝︎☟︎✏︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎✌︎☼︎☜︎ 💧︎✌︎✡︎ ✌︎☠︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎👎︎✏︎  
(THAT'S ENOUGH! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!)_  
_"Ah! You see!"_  
_✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎☝︎✏︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎✡︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☠︎☜︎☜︎👎︎ 🕆︎💧︎✏︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ✋︎☠︎👎︎☜︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎  
(YOU'RE JUST TOO YOUNG! THAT'S WHY YOU NEED US! YOU'RE NOT INDEPENDENT.)_  
_"... I..."_  
_💧︎︎❄︎︎⚐︎︎🏱︎︎📬︎︎  
(STOP.)_

It makes wonder if they were not the first monsters to succumb to the natural charm of the young child.  
Although they would be the last ones to admit that they would do anything for their little protected.

_"I've given you a present!"_  
_The three skeletons stop and look at her, curiously._  
_"WHAT FOR? IT'S USELESS."_  
_*yea. we've got enough useless stuff here, no need to add to it, kiddo._  
_✋︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎😐︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎☼︎✋︎⚐︎☼︎✋︎❄︎✡︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ 💧︎🕆︎👍︎☟︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎📬︎ ✋︎❄︎🕯︎💧︎ ✌︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 💧︎🏱︎✌︎👍︎☜︎📬︎  
(I DON'T THINK THAT'S THE PRIORITY FOR SUCH THINGS. IT'S A WASTE OF TIME AND SPACE.)_  
_"You don't want it then"_  
_"WE SAID NOTHING OF THAT SORT. SHOW IT."_  
_Frisk chuckles but nods his head and pulls out her present from behind her back._  
_"A DRAWING."_  
_"Yup."_  
_*it's ugly._  
_"Then throw it."_  
_Gaster takes it out of Papyrus's hands._  
_✋︎🕯︎☹︎☹︎ ❄︎☟︎☼︎⚐︎🕈︎ ✋︎❄︎ ✌︎🕈︎✌︎✡︎📬︎  
(I'LL THROW IT AWAY.)_  
_"...Gaster, you're going to your room."_  
_"LET ME THROW IT."_  
_*my room is already a trash can itself, give it to me._  
_☠︎⚐︎📬︎  
(NO.)_  
_*...the fuck did you say?!_  
_"SHE SAID IT WAS OURS!"_  
_*so i guess some of it's mine, g a s t e r._  
_✋︎🕯︎💣︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ☝︎✋︎✞︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✋︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎✏︎  
(I'M NOT GIVING IT TO YOU!)_  
_"...You seem to be pretty intent on throwing that drawing away."_  
_Silence._  
_"WE NEVER SAID WE WERE GOING TO THROW IT AWAY NOW."_

The fact that Frisk is part of the skelefamily makes her untouchable and invulnerable.  
Every monster knows that now.  
But not humans.

"So you're the kid who brought them out from underground?"  
"What were you thinking, seriously?"  
"There's a reason these things are called monsters."  
"You're lucky we came here, we're gonna get you out."  
"I'm not a prisoner."  
"Are you stupid or what? They're monsters."  
"You shouldn't be here. You need permission from the royal authority."  
"Because you think that's going to stop us? Come on. Get over here."  
One of the humans grabs her and pulls her, she struggles and gets out of his grasp.  
"You must leave."  
"And so must you, you crazy girl."  
"You set those things free already, like the stupid kid you are, and now you're trying to live with them?"  
"No wonder you were left on Mount Ebbot."  
"You should have disappeared as the legends say."  
"You don't understand. Even if you criticize me, I wouldn't use FIGHT. But this is a monster's place."  
Frisk opens her eyes and looks at them.  
"And they prefer the FIGHT option. There are laws here that prevent them from doing like the Underground, that prevent them from doing FIGHT."  
She smiles.  
"But you're not allowed to be here. So you're an easy target."  
*these humans bothering you, kid?  
"And as I say. Monsters like FIGHT, and you? You're not protected here. You have no rights, no protection."  
🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ✋︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎👎︎ ✌︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎📬︎📬︎📬︎  
(WELL... THIS IS WHAT WE FIND AT THIS HOUR...)  
"You should leave before it's too late."  
"IF YOU WEREN'T HANGING OUT TO GET HOME BY NOW, MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE! HONESTLY, FRISK..."  
"...Too late."  
Three skeletons are behind the girl, with the Blasters targeting humans who dared to enter their territory.  
*ya know. this human is supposed to be ours.  
"YOU SHOULDN'T PROVOKE OUR LITTLE HUMAN, PATHETIC HUMANS."  
📬︎📬︎📬︎🕈︎☜︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎ 👍︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎👍︎☜︎📪︎ 💧︎⚐︎ ☜︎✋︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☼︎🕆︎☠︎ ✌︎🕈︎✌︎✡︎📬︎📬︎📬︎  
(...WE STILL GIVE YOU A CHOICE, SO EITHER YOU RUN AWAY...]  
Blasters open their jaws.  
📬︎📬︎📬︎⚐︎☼︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎✋︎☜︎📬︎  
(...OR YOU DIE.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)


	5. Lemme be your tomorrow (NSFW Sans x Frisk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants her to not forget him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asks: If you still accept request would you mind some soulmate frans? Maybe lemon? Love your stuff! ♥️
> 
> Yes, I accept requests, I even need it because it shows me you want more of my writing and it’s the best compliment you can give me.  
> You didn’t precise the AU so I choose Undertale by default.  
> It’s for the first time I write a smut/lemon, I found it alright. I hope you will appreciate it. ^^  
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Tip: *** means nsfw. You know what that means, people. I warn you, I don't take responsibility if you still read it.

*are you sure about that, frisk?

He looks carefully at every expression of the human in front of him.

“I have to.”

They’re at the MTT Resort, soft, nostalgic piano music playing in the background. He and Frisk are around a table, she keeps playing with a piece of the tablecloth.

Sans sighs as he sees her expression of determination, she won’t let go.

No matter what he says, she will leave.

**She’ll leave him.**

*…you want to leave. though here, you have good friends, good food… you can be happy, here, have a good time and all.

“I do it for you, Sans”

*i never asked you to sacrifice yourself for us. i don’t think…anyone asked you to do that, hyacinth.

She smiles softly at the nickname he gave her.

“Then who would?”

*someone who isn’t the soulmate of the monster in front of them.

“Sans…”

*my words won’t change your decision. i know that. you have… that spark in your eyes, hyacinth.

He smiles softly.

*no one will change your mind except yourself, frisk.

She sighs but nods.

“I… I will only fetch the soul that is needed, Sans. I don’t want to die, nor do I want to stay locked up here. But I’m not going to leave you trapped here, I have to find… a way…”

*you’ve never studied souls. how are you going to keep one locked up and bring it back here?

“I’ll find a way.”

*determination isn’t necessarily going to lead you down the best path. you don’t know anything about it, frisk.

“So tell me.

Sans stays quiet.

*you need magic. you don’t… have it.

He closes his eye sockets.

*and even to cross the barrier, you’ll have to take the soul of a monster. would you dare to?

”…I’m…“

She stops, not daring to continue her sentence. Her thoughts get tangled.

He’s right. But she won’t give up.

Sans watches her face change, her eyelids close, the doubt that begins to form.

*you know… i always thought i’d never meet my soul mate.

He smiles.

*my red thread was always pointing up there. and i gave up long ago the idea of reaching the surface.

He sighs.

*but there you are, frisk.

He looks at the red wire, so short this time, that separates their two hands.

He wants to shorten the wire, he just wants her… close to him.

*but despite this, despite meeting you…

He takes her hand where he sees the red wire attached to her finger. She squeezes his hand back.

*you’re still going to leave. leave me.

”…I’ll be back. With the soul that will sign your release.“

*but how long will it take?

She opens her mouth but closes it again, not finding an answer to his question.

He giggles.

*exactly.

She looks him straight in the eyes.

"Are you going to stop me? Are you going to fight me to keep me?”

*heh. nah. you’re my soul mate, not some pet to bring home.

She relaxes.

*i’m just asking for one thing.

Her determination turns to curiosity.

*… expose yourself to me one last time. lemme admire you one last night.

“… Don’t talk as if it’s… goodbye.”

*heh. you… don’t really know if it isn’t.“

She sighs, opens her eyes, and smiles at him.

She’s sure it’s not goodbye. She’ll see him again.

He’s her soul mate, after all.

"All right. I’ll be yours tonight, just as you’ll be mine.”

She sees his lustful look, full of envy, full of sorrow too.

She can already feel all his love, the bond of their souls manifesting itself strengthening the feelings that appeared so suddenly when they met.

She feels his desire, lust, and tenderness. And she knows that he will be able to translate these emotions into concrete actions.

She takes his hand and nods silently. He brings his hand to his teeth and gently kisses her on the back of her hand. Then finally, she feels his magic wrap around her, taking her to a more intimate place.

“Sans…”

She feels the soft touch of the sheets she’s sitting on. The skeleton looks at her, still standing, with admiration.

She glances around her. Isn’t this a room at the MTT Resort?

“Did you plan this, Sans?”

*heh. maybe.

* * *

***

He approaches her and kisses her sensually, letting his hands drag her down to the bottom of her top and slowly pulls it up.

*gosh… i miss these.

“They’re not even big, I don’t really understand your love for them.”

*they’re a part of you.

He drops a few kisses down the back of her neck to her shoulder, biting lightly towards the end. She moans softly as he continues on his way down. He reaches her breast, still covered, but doesn’t linger there for long, knowing that Frisk doesn’t get much pleasure out of it.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to admire them.

Slowly he unclips the lingerie covering her breasts, runs his hand over one of her tits.

*you’re stunning, hyacinth.

“Sans…”

He passes his hand under her skirt gently caressing her still covered cunt.

*maybe i could convince you to stay after all? how could you say no…

He kisses her neck.

*to this.

Then on the cheek.

*to me.

He nibbles her ear gently and enjoys the moaning that escapes her lips.

“Sans.”

*need a little help?

He slowly spreads the obstacle that prevents him from reaching his goal, runs one of his fingers over her outer lips as she sighs at his touch.

*need **me**?

“Sans, please… don’t tease…”

*heh. nope. you’re going to leave.

Finally, two of his fingers slowly enter and she can only melt at his sensual and delectable touch.

*to leave **me**.

“Sa… AH… sans…”

*i think i’m entitled to enjoy this moment, don’t you? to enjoy you, your presence, your body…

Surely he’s speeding up and she’s tightening her grip on him as she feels his thumb gently caressing her clit.

In. Out. In. Out.

*cum for me. show me again how much you love it, frisk. **how much you love me.**

“Sans, Sans…”

*that’s it… say it again.

“Sans!”

*again.

“Sa- Aaah oh god”

*did i tell you to pray now? i don’t think so.

Frisk closes her eyes as she senses the wave that’s about to wash over her.

*tell me who i am.

“My… Soul…mmhh oh fuck, mate, Sans! OH!”

*completely yours, hyacinth.

“Sans!!!!”

She allows pleasure to take over, not being able to control the feeling that overwhelms her.

“Sans, oh god, Sans…”

*so beautiful… damn…

She catches her breath and notices Sans who has already taken off his jacket, revealing his naked rib cage but also deciding to free his cock, which he is about to stroke.

But she grabs his hand, stopping him.

*frisk?

“Lemme touch you.”

He says nothing and watches her, while she admires his magical appendix emanating a faint bluish light.

God, she saw it just a few days ago, she’s already feeling desperate to feel him inside.

“Please.”

He feels her desire, to feel him close to her, to please him.

And he gives in. He spreads his hand and lets her gently stroke him from top to bottom.

He sighs her name between his groans and gasps.

She speeds up.

*gosh… frisk… you’re really… ahhhh…

She puts her thumb on the tip, gently caressing it, before repeating the back and forth movements.

*faster… faster!

He can’t control his moaning as her pace quickens.

Frisk feels on her fingers the sticky liquid coming out more and more, as he gets closer and closer.

But she can’t let him cum now.

Not until she feels it in her, more intimately.

*frisk… frisk!

She stops.

*ahh! oh… god… no…

He feels the wave that should have hit him receding, and he is desperate to feel this pleasure again.

Only Frisk gives him these urges, only Frisk appeals to him so much.

…What will he do when she leaves?

Frisk opens her legs and gently teases herself as she exposes herself to him, smiling.

*fuck. you’re wet.

He moves closer to her, taking care to align his penis with her entrance ready for him.

*frisk…

He kisses her and inserts her.

Immediately, she moans softly.

“Sooo… BIG!”

*heh.

She glares at him as she sees his pride in his eyes.

“ Big or not, you have to know how to use it.”

*do you want a demonstration?

He slaps into her, vividly.

Right at a soft spot.

Damn.

She understands why he’s her soul mate.

“More.”

*sure, hyacinth.

And he starts coming in and out, the obscene sounds of their activities echo around the room with their moans.

*so… ahhh… wet…

“Sans! Sans!”

*oh my god, frisk… you’re, ahhhh, shit, stunning like that. my dick pounding you… ohhh… and you moaning my name… fuck… oh god i love this…

“Saaanns.”

*yes… that’s it. scream the name of your soulmate, hyacinth. tell the world who you belong to.

“Sans!”

He picks up the pace and their words become more and more incoherent.

“Your… cock… oh… so goooood.”

*take it, take it…

“I love… ah ah ah… Sans! You are… Yes! Here! Again! Again!”

*oh god. frisk… i’m… cum… for me…

He runs his finger on her clit, to enhance her pleasure.

He wants her to remember this moment, to remember them.

“Sans… you’re… oh! too much! too much! aaahh!”

*cum, cum, cum… ah… i’m… oh GOD!

She grabs his ribs in pleasure as she tightens around him. He moans and ejaculates deep inside her, whispering his name in her ear.

Slowly, after the pure pleasure passes, he retreats and makes his cock disappear, which was just before buried deep inside her.

He looks at her tired but happy face and sees that glow close to her heart, her soul.

White.

*mine…

A soul…

…is born of their union.

_ _ _

“Sans.”

Her soul mate awaits her at the end of the long golden corridor, leaning against a huge column that decorates the room.

“Will you finally face me?”

*nah. i’m going to make you realize just one little thing.

He takes a few steps in her direction.

*a soul is growing inside you, frisk.

“…What?”

*a child.

“…Wha…”

*don’t sound so surprised. i mean, the only skeletons left are me and papyrus. it was more than likely that would happen.

“You… knew that?!”

*of course. the day it was conceived.

Frisk blushes and shuts up.

*do whatever you want with it.

He closes his eyes.

*but if you decide to keep it. it’ll be an extra burden. a child to deal with along with your crazy projects.

“…Do you want me to dump it?”

*a child. it’s a responsibility. i’d rather learn that it’s never been born than see it abandoned.

“I… would never abandon a child.”

*…so you would abandon your plans.

“…I…”

*heh. honestly, do what you want. i don’t take responsibility.

“It’s your child, too!”

*that i will never know.

“Don’t… don’t talk like that. We will meet again. You will meet your offspring.

* if i hadn’t fallen to dust by then.

”… Don’t say that.“

*…

"What do you want?! That I stay? That this child is born… here? Without the sun to light up its days and the stars to admire the night?”

*…i just came to tell you and wish you good luck.

He closes his eyes.

*…to slaughter asgore.

“…I…”

*i’ve come to say goodbye to the one who took my soul and will leave with it.

“Sans…”

*good luck, hyacinth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)


	6. (Sans x Frisk) Obviously, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is obviously pregnant, but she has that famous look.  
> The look of "I'm not what you think I am"  
> Ans Sans is tired of that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asks: Can I request classic Sans with a pregnant frisk? Please
> 
> Sure, here the fluff

*you're pregnant.

Sans stares, distraught, his wife sitting on the couch in denial.  
She's watching a Mettaton movie while eating one of his potato chips, dipping each chip in her latte.

"No."  
*hyacinth. no offense, but i'm the Judge. seeing and analyzing souls at a glance is like second nature. and i'm telling you i can see the little soul growing inside of you.  
"You're wrong."  
*frisk.  
"Nooo! I don't want to be pregnant. I want to stay young."  
*...you're 22. you're young.  
"I want concrete proof."  
*...i'm the proof. and alphys gave you one.  
"Being pregnant means I'll have responsibilities! I don't want responsibilities!"  
*frisk. you're our ambassador, you already have responsibilities.  
"Yeah, but it's not like I hold a life in my hand."  
*...excuse me? you have our lives in your hands at every decision.  
"No."

He rolls his eyes.  
"I don't want to. End of story."  
*you don't want a child?  
"Yes, I do."  
*then...  
"But I'm not pregnant."

It's already been a week that he tries to make her understand that a soul is growing inside her, Alphys has done the tests but Frisk refuses to hear his words.  
Honestly, he doesn't understand her stubbornness. She wants children. He's not against it. They can afford to raise a child. She doesn't have a health problem. There's nothing to make her anxious.

*hyacinth, you remain in your pajamas, you cry over one of Mettaton's most mediocre films while dipping chips in a latte.  
"Bad day."  
* **f r i s k .**

But Frisk ignores it, and sniffs as a "touching" moment occur on the TV.  
Sans sighs and sits down next to his wife.

*what's the problem?  
"No problem.  
*frisk. why are you so stubborn against the idea of being pregnant? what are you afraid of?  
"Uhh... I've got no problem, Sansy."

She's slowly chewing her caffeine-soaked potato chips. She looks at him and then stops.

"...Oh, my God. You're, like, now, super sexy."  
*well, you're not.  
"I love youuuuu."  
*frisk. i'd rather talk to you calmly.  
"But Saaannns"  
*annoying.  
_ _ _

*...will it work?  
"OF COURSE, BROTHER. IT'S THE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE. FINALLY, WITH THIS CELEBRATION AND CONGRATULATIONS SHE'LL COME OUT OF DENIAL!"  
*...uhh... yeah, sure.  
"THE BANNERS ARE EVERYWHERE, SHE'LL FINALLY UNDERSTAND HER SITUATION."

The door opens.  
Frisk puts bags in the doorway.  
It's already been four months, and she's still in denial about her situation.  
Sans is sitting on the couch and Papyrus is standing behind the couch. They look at her, waiting for her reaction.  
She looks around, silently. Then she looks at him.

"Wow. You've decorated the whole house! For who? Are we having a surprise party for someone? Is there anything I can do?"  
*...  
"... **SISTER**."  
"It's really well done too! So who is it?"  
*i give up.

Sans covers his face with his hands, desperate and tired of her denial.

"FRISK, HUMAN, SISTER. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S PREGNANT. I WANT TO CONGRATULATE YOU ON ADDING A NEW MEMBER TO OUR FAMILY!"  
"...But Paps. I'm not pregnant."

Sans grumbles one more time, feeling like he has already been through this situation.  
How many times is this situation going to repeat itself until she finally accepts and understands that she's carrying their child?  
_ _ _

"I should get some exercise."  
*you don't move from here.

Frisk grunts as she runs her hand over her rounded belly.

"I should go to work."  
*hyacinth.  
"Why can't I move!!!!"  
*frisk. as a pregnant woman, you're going to wait patiently for our child to be born and you're going to stop overworking yourself.  
"I'm not pregnant!"  
*did you look at yourself?!  
"I've just gained weight. All I have to do is go running through the Underground and then..."  
* **you're not going anywhere!**  
"You can't stop me from doing my morning routine, even if you're my husband!"  
*i won't let you endanger our child.

Frisk gets up and almost loses her balance.

"It huuurts."  
*god...  
_ _ _

"Frisk, I-I'm asking you to s-stay calm..."

Sans grabs Frisk's hand while she moans or screams in pain.  
He looks anxiously at Frisk and Alphys who are getting ready, nervous to welcome their unborn daughter.  
Alphys nods her head.

*everything will be alright, Frisk. our daughter will be born safe and healthy.  
"... i... AHH! I'm not... PREGNANT!"  
*stop arguing during this situation!"  
_ _ _

Frisk runs her hand over the fragile skull of her daughter who sleeps in her arms.

"She's beautiful."  
*heh. yeah.  
"It's weird. It was obvious I was pregnant, but I couldn't believe it... maybe the hormones or something..."  
*at least you accept it when you aren't anymore

He sighs.  
He runs his finger across young Aliza's cheekbone.

"hey there, beautiful skelly girl."  
_ _ _

Cries wake them up in the middle of the night. Frisk grunts but starts to move to get up. But a hand stops her.

*i'll take care of it.

Frisk opens one eye and watches her husband before nodding and closing her eye.  
He sighs and gets up. He goes to the kitchen and prepares milk for their daughter.  
When the concoction is ready, he gets up and walks to their daughter's bed.  
She stares at him and he hears her belly growling.  
She's hungry.

He gently takes her in his arms before directing the bottle towards her.  
But she pushes the bottle away and watches her father.  
And he recognizes that look.  
It's Frisk's pregnant look. The look of "I'm not what you think I am."  
And that look, he knows what it means.

"No, I'm not hungry even though my belly's obviously growling."  
*i see. so you're the one who gave a bad time, huh...

It would have been too good if that attitude of denial and stubbornness would have worn off afterward, huh.  
_it's gonna be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)


	7. Sick pregnancy (Underfell/Axefell) (Frans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His tsundere brother and his beautiful pregnant wife are there.
> 
> r i g h t ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marga asks: Both skeletons are very protective of pregnant and they don't let anyone near her or else they either growl or attack anyone and they will do anything to please her needs. you can just make UF papyrus a big brother to a pregnant frisk since UF sans and frisk are mates, if it's ok with you.
> 
> I use my joker card! Welcome to the world of... pre-Axefell (So Underfell)... or is it? lololol  
> Just the words "UF sans and frisk are mates" scream AXEFELL, so I wanted to write it.  
> I'm kinda worried, it will not satisfy you because I took a lot of liberties. I didn't concentrate of tsundere skeletons, because I already wrote it. So I kinda concentrate on aggressive and overprotective skeletons in the streets, mad Sans, pregnant Frisk  
> But even if you're not satisfied, I really like writing it.  
> Hope you will understand, asker-san.
> 
> Warning: Minor Gore/ Minor Cannibalism/ Insane behavior

**_Oh god._ **

_Those were the first words that came to Frisk when she saw the test results._

**_Oh shit._ **

_Those were the next words that came to Frisk right after her first words. And soon after her dilemma came up._

**_... How do I tell them?_ **

_She anxiously looks at the little stick that displays the results._  
_She is pregnant._  
_It's not a problem. The problem is their reactions._  
_She knows they won't be negative. Sans is the first one who brought up the subject of children, enthusiastic about starting a family. Nor was Papyrus against having a nephew or niece to turn against his father ("TRULY, THE BEST BETRAYAL."). It's not as if she didn't want one, on the contrary, she and Sans had been trying for months._  
_But that doesn't stop the chaos that this announcement could cause._  
_She sighs, trying to calm her anxiety, knowing that Sans will be able to feel her stress if she doesn't calm down._  
_Fuck. She's pregnant._

*sweetheart? ya alright? can feel your soul doin some weird flips now.  
_"I'm... alright."_  
*yeah. don' believe ya sweetheart. what the problem?  
_"...I have to tell you. You... and Papyrus."_  
*...uuh... sure?

_Frisk feels his own anxiety in return._

_"It's okay, really. Would make you happy, even."_  
*...if ya say so.

 _He opens the door and stares at her, trying to understand the emotions her soul is sending him._  
*goin to call boss.  
_"Okay."_

_He doesn't move._

_"...Sans?"_  
*yah?  
_"...You said you would call Papyrus?"_  
*yah. didn't' say now.  
_"Oh."_  
*it's urgent? are you sure ya 'alright? whatsa matter? ya know you can tell me anythin', yeah? won't judge or...  
_"It can wait."_  
*yeah... uhh... no.

_He takes out his phone but stops before he calls papyrus._

*why do ya need to tell me and boss?  
_"This concerns the two of you."_  
*... you worry me.  
_"I hear that."_

_She giggles softly._  
_He grunts and calls out for Papyrus, not hiding his tone of distress._  
_She takes a deep breath._

*emergency i said! she doesn't want to tell me anythin before you're there. ..... why? i dunno why! what if she's not healthy? or want to go to the surface? what if im not a good mate for her........ shut up! you would see when you would find...... will you fucking stop?! come back here! i don't fuckin care about your work!  
_"AH?! YOU SAID SOMETHIN, SANS?!"_

_Sans picks up and looks at his brother, furious at the door._

*to fuckin shut your mouth!  
_"Sans. Papyrus. Stop."_

_They stop._  
_Frisk knows that Sans and Papyrus never got along well. They have a strange way of showing affection. They're never very honest, never very emotional._

_"You must stay calm. This is important."_

_Papyrus grumbles but accepts._  
_Sans stares at her, anxious._

*sweetheart?  
_"...Sans. You're going to become a dad."_

_Silence._

_"...DON'T TELL ME..."_  
*you're pregnant?!  
_ _ _

In the dark and terrifying caves of the Underground, Sans stands among the rubbish and holds a torn and moldy mannequin in his arms, clearly happy.  
A monster slowly approaches the huge skeleton in his delirium.  
_Monsters strangely watch the little family crossing the long snowy alleys of Snowdin Town._

_"...WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?! HUH?"_

_One of the monsters screams and rushes to his destination, not daring to look at them._

_"Papyrus..."_

_She looks at Sans, hoping he'll act differently._  
_But this one also seems to be watching every movement, every look of the monsters, growling when a monster gets too close._  
The monster gets closer and closer as the skeleton continues to growl from time to time.  
Then they cross his gaze, his only red orb.  
_Sans jumps on the monster that got too close to his wife._  
The monster screams as the skeleton whisper incomprehensible words in his breath. He pleads for mercy, not to be devoured this day, this night.  
It is useless.  
_Papyrus says nothing, while Sans attacks without mercy. But Frisk tries to stop him when the monster is already badly wounded._  
...is already half-eaten.

_"Stop it! He hasn't done anything wrong! Sans, that's enough!"_

_Finally, the skeleton stops and looks at his angry pregnant wife._

_"I'm tired of this aggressive behavior, Sans! When will you finally stop these overprotective tendencies?!_  
*...i'm sorry sweetheart.

The monster is dying, half his body already gone. Eventually, it will crumble into dust.

_".. Don't do it again."_

_Then she turns her head and sees Papyrus grunting as a monster, a little drunk, walks towards them._

_"You don't start either!"_  
_ _ _

 _Frisk looks tired the little girl crying as her lungs fill with air for the first time._  
_Sans holds her in his arms, tears are flowing._  
A half-broken morbid doll is in the skeleton monster's arms, he whispers tender and loving words to her.  
_Papyrus observes the scene with disdain, but cannot hide his impatience to hold his niece._

*isn't she beautiful?

 _Sans proudly shows Papyrus his daughter who continues to whine, not appreciating the sudden movement._  
Sans proudly shows the horrible doll at the dying monster.

_"...YEAH. CONSIDERING IT ALL CAME FROM HER MOTHER."_

_Sans glares at him._

*she's my little beautiful angel...

The monster still nods his head terrified by the skeleton's crazy, insane attitude.

*she's mine..., mine, mine!

 _Frisk laughs at his enthusiasm._  
He shivers.

_"Yes, she is."_  
***i AlreAdY lOve hER SoOo mUcH**

He tenderly caresses the doll's plastic cheek.

***My dAUgHTeR**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)


	8. (Frans) Just rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans will be the first to discover his feelings but will know it’s not the right time when they’re fighting for a revolution of the world.  
> But now, it’s after war and nothing can stop him from being sweet and kind and loving for Frisk, not even her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> venelona asks: I really liked your 'The Wrong Side of Heaven' story, and i wonder if you can write a drabble how Sans takes guardian Frisk on a date. If its something he would do in that story of course!!
> 
> Thank you, @venelona ! I really like writing it so, I’m happy some people liked this story too. uwu  
> Technically, Frisk just begins a big revolution and Sans just follow her, so it’s hard for them to just take some time, for a date, or for even their feelings (especially love), so this prompt will happen after the war, duh.
> 
> Read chapter 2, before.

In this world that is being rebuilt from the immense revolution, which will later be called The Great War, mortals have never stopped dying.

So a system had to be reborn after destroying the old Final Judgment.

This is what this mortal soul patiently awaits. This new judgment.

This new world.

The soul travels through Heaven, the place seems to be in ruins, but it’s slowly being rebuilt. It is guided to a huge golden hall. The place seems at once divine and modest. Three people stand in front of the soul.

Two of them are holding hands.

The Judges.

Those who will choose whether white wings will grow behind its back.

Or other wings.

“…Hello, mortal.”

She’s the only woman of the three who dares to speak. The words echo through the empty corridor.

The golden glow makes her look even more divine and untouchable, with wings of pure white on her back.

“We are your Judges. I am Mercy. This is Sin. And Neutral.”

A Guardian, a Sinner, and a mortal. These are the necessary Judges, they’re never the same. Although often, Mercy and Sin are the “real” Judges, often present to choose life after the death of mortals.

Although they are better known as Frisk and Sans, those who led and set up the revolution.

Who has won.

*…we will be the ones who choose your path. The ones who judge your choices, your feelings, your thoughts during your whole life.

The mortal, Neutral, nods their head. They didn’t say a word.

“…Let the judgment begin.”

_ _ _

Frisk thought she was doing good when she led that fight.

She had to take lives, dragged mortals into their murderous war, had to harm or convince those who were against her.

She would not have succeeded if Sans had not decided to stand by her side, if the other Sinners, Guardians, mortals had not joined her cause.

She thought she was doing good. She hopes she made the right choice.

Heaven, the Underground, and even parts of the surface have been badly damaged by the war.

The world is being rebuilt, and as a “leader” she is held responsible for restoring order and peace.

Frisk is constantly running or flying around, trying to help, protect against those who sow chaos…

Sans notices.

Frisk never rests.

It’s time to restore that.

As the judgment comes to a safe end, Sans makes a decision.

He’s going to kidnap Frisk.

He watches Kris, the human who became a Judge for a short while, leave, waving goodbye.

Frisk waves back to them then goes to her business.

If Sans hadn’t decided to grab her hand and trap her in their private room.

“Sans? What the hell are you…”

*i’m stealing you.

“… Sans, I think being selfish, right now is not…”

*i’m not selfish, i’m thinking about you.

Frisk looks at him, annoyed.

*you see yourself, Frisk? you don’t sleep, you don’t eat… you only work, give advice, protect. you never take care of yourself.

“I’m immortal, I don’t need to sleep or eat, it’s just a waste of time. Our three worlds have to be rebuilt, as the responsible…”

*you must be at full capacity so…“

"So I must go!”

As she escapes from his embrace, he turns her soul blue, stopping her from moving.

“Sans ! You’re not gonna use your magic on me?!”

*yes I am. that’s what i’m doing.

“Sans .”

*nope. i won’t let you go. this day is about taking care of you! So you’re going to kindly sit on the couch…“

”…No.“

*…and take a long nap…

”…No way.“

*”…let me pamper you.“

”…No.“

*i didn’t ask for your approval.

”…I know that there are some acts of non-consensual. But I didn’t know those moments of self-care could be non-consensual.“

*i’d prefer a thank you, but that’s enough.

”…Sans, no.“

But he forces her to get close to him and lie on the couch with her head on his legs.

He seems ecstatic.

She doesn’t.

"I swear you’ll be sorry.”

*and i’m sure you’ll enjoy it.

He runs his skeletal hands over the feathers of her wings, always fascinated by their softness.

“…Ugh… Sans!”

*rest.

“No! This is a waste of time when I have more important things to do.”

*you’re important.“

"Oh, my God, you’re not starting.”

*you leave me no choice, angel.

He smiles as he passes a sensitive spot on her wings.

Eventually, she’ll relax, he knows that.

*you don’t love yourself enough, so i have to fill that void for you.

“…That reason sounds completely stupid.”

*i don’t think liking you doesn’t sound so stupid.

“…You exhaust me.”

*you too, don’t worry.

“Uuugh.”

*consider it as a date or something. Something “important,” although just taking care of you is important.

“Sans .”

*relax.

“No.”

*oh, my god, Frisk, you’re annoying.

“Likewise.”

He grumbles, this woman, whether he loves her or not, is too persistent for her own good.

*it’s important. because taking care of you means you’re okay, you’re healthy and you’re sane. and knowing you’re in a good state of mind makes me happy.

“…But…”

*do you love me?

“Oh my God, Sans!”

She looks away, embarrassed by his honesty and lack of subtlety.

*frisky… answer my question…“

"I, um… Gosh… Yes.”

*you, what?

She glares at him, but it’s only amusing him.

“Yes, I love you. And so.”

*so if you love me. you love to make me happy.

“Yes, I do.”

*and it would please me if you would relax in my arms while i take care of you and praise you.

“Dork.”

*just in love, angel.

He winks at her.

*so.

“I’m not going to listen to you.”

*did you know how beautiful your wings are? I love your wings, they’re so soft, so pure… like you.

“No, I won’t listen to you.”

*did you know that when you’re nervous like now, you always play with the right strand of your bangs with your forefinger?

“Oh my god, you’re creepy.”

*i just notice these things over the years… not my fault you’re fascinating.

“You’re always like that… so… sappy.”

*you love me, angel.

“…Yeah. Can see why though.”

*yeah…

He puts his hand on the back of her neck and gently massages it.

*me too.

She trembles at his soft, deep tone as he looks at her with admiration.

Sans is always so honest in their relationship.

She finally gives in and relaxes between her lover’s arms.

*your work will wait.

“…Technically…”

*shhh… **sleep**.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)
> 
> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
